Sharing Glory Book 1: New Heroes
by King Shilcow
Summary: The twins, Káno and Sophia, after running from there home in Georgia, they eventually find themselves at a place called 'Camp Half-Blood' in New York. Káno feels drawn to the place but Sophia feels a little closer to Camp Jupiter. When they find out about there heritage, how much will there lives change? Watch them make their own legend. (Will touch mature topics) (Sparse Updates)
1. chapter 1: Found a home

**This is my first story on this site so constructed criticism would be gladly taken, just don't be mean about it. I hope you all will enjoy the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 1: Found a Home

 **Káno POV**

My name is Káno Soarings and I am walking through the forest on the Long Island Sound near New York with my twin sister Sophia. We ended up coming here after weeks of traveling. We had ran away from the Orphanage we were in at Georgia.

We came here because shortly after we left, we started having weird dreams. Whenever we go to sleep, we would hear a woman's voice saying ' _go...come here..._ ', while we saw images flash of the forest and an arc way saying something I couldn't quite make out because of my dyslexia. We were having urges to travel a certain direction. I always thought it was caused by our ADHD, but because we had no where to go we decided to follow the signs. Well, I decided to follow the signs. Sophia always does what I do without question and never lets me out of her sight. I tell her all the time,' We can do what you want too', but the reply is always ' Whatever you want to do'.

She is a very shy and gentle person, really easy to talk to. She has Long blood-orange hair that reaches all the way down her back to the top of her legs, and some of it almost always covered one of her reddish orange eyes. Her skin is soft and has a light tan color. She has fluffy cheeks with pink lips. She isn't fat, but she isn't skinny either. It was like she was directly in the middle. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt, with white shoes.

My hair is a little curly and spikey, and just long enough to cover my eyes but usually, like my sister, only covers one of my eyes, while the rest sweeps upwards. My skin is a little tougher than hers, but still considerably soft. We both have the same skin tone and reddish-orange eyes. My cheeks are a little slimmer than hers but still there. I was a little more leaner than some, but I still had a healthy amount of muscle tone. I was wear a black ripped pants and gray shoes. I was wearing a gray shirt under the red zip-up hoodie I always wear. We both had backpacks full of stuff like clothes, soap, toothbrush and paste, food and water, etc.

Our Journey here was very hard and nightmarish. We saw and were being chased by weird monster like creatures( **AN: I might have a story all about there travels** ). But when we tried to tell or show anyone, the wouldn't believe us. I once tried to fight one that looked like a giant black dog with the knife I have, but it passed through it like it didn't exist. So we spent most of our time running.

We were walking down the sound silently when my sister grab my arm.

"Yes?", I said.

she pointed behind us,"look, something's coming!" she exclaimed in her soft voice.

I turned around and saw in the distance trees falling. And each tree falling was getting closer and closer to us.

"We gotta go!", I yelled as I pulled her to start running. As we are running I see a hill with an arc with words. It looked like the one we saw in our dreams. "Go to the hill!"

I look behind and the trees falling are really close, then I hear a loud hiss-like roar that shook the ground. I trip over something and fall to the ground, I look around to see what did it, and I saw a wavy sword. It was about three to four feet long. Though it looked broken and cracked everywhere, the sword seems to be glowing a bronze color. I picked it up and looked around too see that Sophia had stopped running to see if I was ok.

"Keep going, I'm OK!", I said.

"Hurry! Its getting closer!", she replies.

"I have an idea, just keep running!"

"But I-"

"Please!" I cut her off

She looked hesitant for a moment, but said "Be careful...please...", before running to the hill. I turned around just in time to see a serpent like creature slide out of the tree line. Its head was snake like but with more hardening features. It was like a giant serpent creature about 30 ft long. It was covered in big, night black, plate-like scales. Its eyes were a venom green that sends me shivers looking at them. But I can't back down now, not while Sophia is in danger.

With the sword in my hands, I ran at the snake like creature. _If I can't stop it, I can at least distract_ , I thought. The monster lounge at me with its big fang like teeth, and that's when my mind went into its own sort of frenzy. I rolled to the side instinctively. When I got to my feet I see the monster's head rise high, then shoot down on too me. I jumped back just in time to see its head crash to the ground. Seeing it's head in front of me, I took a chance that slashed with the sword, hoping it actually does some damage but not expecting it to. Surprisingly, it sliced through the creatures head and it roared in pain. _So it does work..._ I look up and see its dark red blood flowing down its head. It let out a hiss as its body quickly slithered around me, trapping me within the fence of its body. The serpent creature lounged for a low attack. I jump high enough to get over its head, and I took this opportunity to stab deep into the base of its neck. I tried to pull out the sword while the monster tried to throw me off, but it was stuck. _Crap_. I had to let go and jump off its back as the end of the tail slapped down to where I was. I landed in the open and spun to see the creature rolling over and stare at me with anger in its eyes. I saw the sword still sticking out of its neck. I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

"What's wrong, you mad? Come at me bro! I know you can do better than that!", I yelled at it, and started running to it.

Apparently it understood me as it let out an enraged earth shaking hissing-roar and darted at me. It was so fast it was almost like a blur. As we reached to met each other, I side-stepped letting it rush past me. As it did so I gripped the sword, still running and pulled as hard as I could. I felt the sword slide down the creatures back, still in its back, and off at the tail. It broke off at the end. I spun around and saw the creature split in half. It fell to the ground, then suddenly turn into golden dust.

"Well that was...interesting." I said. I saw one of the monster's giant teeth laying in the dust. I picked it up and turned towards the hill and saw Sophia and other people running towards me with weapons in hand.

 **Sophia POV**

I was running up the hill towards the arc way. As I got closer too it I understood it to say 'Camp Half-Blood'. I saw three people standing and talking next to a Big Tree. One boy and two girls. I as ran up to them I see them turn to me.

"Hey there!" said one of them. He had jet black hair, and eyes green as the sea.

"Wel-", he started, but I interrupted him. I had to hurry. My Brother was down there with that _thing,_ and I wasn't going to leave him down there.

"P-please help me! My brother is down there with some monster! He stayed down there so I could come here!", I said almost crying. It pains me to know that my brother is alone.

The boys face turn from a cheerful one into one full of seriousness.

"How many monsters are there?", his voice full of concern. He actually believes me. Mabey he can help. I see the people behind him carrying curvy swords like the one Káno had found, but in better condition. And one of them had a bow.

"I-I don't know! I think one, but really big! it knocked down trees as it move!"

Then we heard a loud hiss-roar in the distance.

"let's go!", said the boys a the three races down the hill toward the roar.

In the middle of running I noticed the green eyed boy didn't have a sword. But as soon as I thought that he pulled a capped pen. _What is he going to do with a pen against a giant monster?_ But then he uncapped the pen and I saw it change into a three foot long bronze sword. I was surprised at first, but then I thought, _'Well, me and Káno have been chased weird monsters, so this isn't as surprising as it should have been'._

When we got down the hill I could see Káno standing in front of a giant black serpent like creature. It had the sword Káno had found sticking out of it behind its head.

"Its a Drakon!" said one of the girls, but then I heard Káno Yell,

"What's wrong, you mad? Come at me bro! I know you can do better than that!", then he ran towards it. The creature roar and it shook the ground underneath us. _What is he doing?!_ The creature darted to him at amazing speed. Right before they ran into each other, Káno stepped to the side. He grabbed the sword and slid it down the monster's back still running. The blade broke as it slid of the end of its tail. The creature now in two halves fell down. Then turn into a golden dust.

Káno had picked up something from the dust. He turned towards us then started walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming the Kill

**Heya guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm trying toto make this story different and interesting for you guys. Constructive criticism and reviews would be appropriated.**

 **These next few chapters has a lot of dialogue at the beginning. Sorry if that isn't what you like to read, but it was needed to set the stage for a lot of things**.

 **di** **sclaimer: Obviously I don't own PJO or HoO. If I did, I wouldn't need to write FF now would I? ( Do I really have to do this every chapter?)**

Chapter 2: Claiming the Kill

 **Káno POV**

I walked to the group, but then Sophia runs into me with a big, lung squashing, hug.

"Never do that again!", she said, almost crying.

"I can't promise that.", I laughed hugging her back. " Now will you stop crushing me, please?" She let go smiling sheepishly, but still held on to my arm.

I looked to the others who came with her. They all seemed to look a little surprised and staring.

"Hello.", I said, sounding more like a question. It snapped them out of there gaze and the boy in front spoke first. He had Black hair, and green eyes the reminded me of the sea.

"Oh, Hello!",he said, "We came down to help but it looks like you handled everything pretty well.", he laughed.

"What was that thing?"

"The thing you just sliced like an apple is what we called a drakon.", said one of the girls behind the boy. She has storm grey eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Isn't that a monster from Greek mythology?", said Sophia.

"Yes it is." the girl said, bringing a smile on her face.

 _What?_ We started walking up the hill.

"But how? We passed a lot of monsters on the way here too." said Sophia.

"Really? How many?" Said the green eyes.

"Three Giant Dogs, two one eyed monsters, a multi-headed creature that kinda looked like a dragon, and a Giant.", I said.

"Also known as Hellhound, Cyclopes, Hydra, and, well, Giant.", said the blonde, looking proud of herself for naming them all.

"Where did you learn to move like that?", ask the other girl, whom I almost forgot about. She has light brown hair and Brown eyes.

"I don't know. I guess because of alall the times I try at something."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I fail at something, I instantly feel I'm better at what I'm doing. When I succeed at something, it feels like I'm suddenly full of energy to do something else."

The blonde girl made a face that looked like she was thinking about something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?", asked Sophie.

"Of course!", said green eyes, "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase", said grey eyes.

"Clarisse La Rue", said Brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all", I say, " My Name is Káno Soarings." After I say that, Annabeth chuckles.

"What's so funny?", I ask her.

"Oh, nothing...", she says still smiling.

"My name is Sophia Soarings. A pleaser to meet you all.", Sophia said before I could continue interrogating her.

 _I'll ask her about it later_

"Wait, if the Greek monsters are still here, does that mean that the Gods and other things are here too?", Sophia asked Annabeth.

"Exactly! I'm starting to your a child of Athena!"

 _Athena...she was an extremely bias person as I remember from myth._

"How can I be a child of Athena? that would make us...are we demi-gods?!", saying the last part with Surprise and excitement."Right again! You are awesome at this!"

 _Whoa! Wait a sec! We're demi-gods?! How can we be demi-gods?!_ " If we're demigods, then whose is our godly parent?", I asked.

"I don't know for sure. By talking to you, Sophia, I'd say your a child of Athena. But Athena's children usually have grey eyes."

" And I'd say Káno is a child of Ares by the way he handled that Drakon.", said Clarisse.

 _Ares?!...He started wars for fun!_

We eventually reached an area full of different people, all sizes and ages. Then Clarisse ask me a question.

"Do you want to be popular?"

"No, not really."

"Too bad," she said, then showed a devious smile. "EVERYONE! PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEW DRAKON SLAYER!", she yelled loudly, gesturing to me.

Everyone turned there heads and stared at me.

"What do you mean?", asked someone from the crowd. It was a boy with Brown hair and blue eyes.

"He, alone, slew a drakon, by slicing it on half.", said Annaneth.

 _Why are they doing this. I hate having people's attention_

Then the boy started clapping. Soon everyone started to clap and cheer. Some would shout "that's great" or "Come hang out with us"... _I hated it._

Apparently, Percy saw the face I was making.

"OK guys, that enough." The crowd stopped the cheering. _Finally_.

"Thanks," I whispered

"You're Welcome," he said back.

"Now would anyone like to show these two around camp?", said Annabeth.

"We would!", shouted a group of girls. I look at, and they were probably some of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Then the boy from the crowd walked up to us.

"I wouldn't mind. Bryant Talon, Nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Káno Soarings." And at that he and others started laughing, including Annabeth. _What's so funny about my name?_

"Why do people keep laughing at my name?", I said trying not to sound angry.

"Well, in Greek, the word 'Cháno' means 'Lose'.", trying to stop laughing.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, and my eyes widen a little. And caused people to laugh more. _Lose...WTF! Which one of my parents' idea was that!_

When the laughing died down, Bryant turned to Sophia. " What is your name?"

She moved to hide behind me a little, and tightened her grip on my arm. Then she quietly said, "S-Sophia Soarings."

"Are you OK?"

"She's fine, we just don't have many good experiences with people.", I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," he said nodding, "Well, lets get this tour underway shall we?" He started to walk away, gesturing for us to follow him.

LINE BREAK=

He showed us a big house, that was conveniently named "The Big House", he showed us the training grounds, archery area, and stadium, he was taking to the dining area, for it was almost time for lunch.

"What kind of food is served?", I asked

"What ever you want! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Wait, so if I wanted a whole pizza..."

"That's what you'll get!"

"But how?"

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled, and started walking faster with me and Sophia trailing behind him.

Just then, I notice, out of the corner of my eyes, a silver flash. I turned to see a girl with dark skin and black hair running. She was wearing a Silver jacket a camo pants. I notice she dropped something while running. She was running amazingly quick. I ran over to the object and picked it up. It was a sharp knife, made of celestial bronze, as Bryant told me. _I should returned this to her._ I tried to run after her, but she was too fast. But then I felt my legs moving faster than they were before.

By the time I caught up with her she was standing to talking to other girls dressed just like her. As I was getting close I started to yell out to her, "Excuse me, yo-", but out of nowhere something silver flying behind from behind them quickly hit me in the chest. I stumbled back, almost falling. I felt a sharp pain coming from my chest and my shirt getting wet. I looked down to see a long, silver arrow sticking out of my chest.

 **Sophia POV**

We were walking just after Bryant explained about the food here. _Any food we want? How much can we get_ Suddenly, Káno ran out of my grasp. He ran to something and picked it up. It was a Celestial Bronze knife. _Someone must have drop it._ Then he started running. _He must be try to return it. Just like him._ I smiled. I got Bryant's attention and we ran after him. In the middle of running, Káno suddenly got a lot faster. _Woah, has he always been that fast?_ He started to slow down. As I got closer to him, I saw him running to a group of girls. _One of them must have dropped it_.

"Oh no!", Bryant exclaimed

"What's wrong?", I asked but he didn't respond. But he started running faster. Then I heard Káno start talking to them.

"Excuse me, yo-", then from somewhere behind the girls a silver object came flying and hit Káno in the chest. _What was that?_ , I thought to myself worriedly, _I he OK?_ He stumbled back and looked down. There was a silver arrow sticking through his heart. _No!_

"Kánooo!", I screamed. I ran and grabbed on to his arm. He was bleeding badly, turning his grey shirt a dark red.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a silver jacket and camo pants, walked from behind the group of the carrying a bow. She pointed the bow and arrow at Káno.

"What are you doing here, _boy_?!", she said coldly. She said the last word with much disgust, as if she hated the word it self.

"I just wanted to return this...", Káno said in a voice that sounded like he was trying to keep in pain. One hand held out the knife by the blade, while the other is covering his chest around the arrow. "I saw the girl drop it.", gesturing to a girl with black hair and dark skin. The girl looked in her silver jacket, then back at the knife. She marched up and snatched the knife from his hand, cutting it open. This really made my blood boil. _Why are they being so mean?!_

"Now your hand away from me.", the blond said. Then she shot him in the arm with another arrow. _What is wrong with them?!_ _I can't take this anymore!_ I was about to say the meanest thing I've said in years, but Káno stopped me.

"I'm sorry for bothering you...", he said. But that earned him a shot in his leg from the girl. "Shut up!"

Then someone from behind them said, "What's going on over there?!". A girl, looking to be to twelve or thirteen, walked from behind the others. She had auburn hair that stopped at the top of her back, and had eyes as silver as the moon. She had this kind of feeling of power surrounding her.

"My Lady, this _boy_ had the audacity to walk up and speak to us.", said the blonde.

The auburn haired girl looked at Káno with anger and disgust.

"Then I suppose punishment is needed."

 _That's IT!_

I stood in front of Káno. "He did nothing wrong! Why is being punished for trying to help?!", I said.

"Because he is a _boy,_ and he knew the risk when he walked up to us. I suppose I'll turn him into a deer for my Hunters to hunt." And when she said that, the girls behind her smiled deviously.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Dream

**Heya guys. Sorry I had to split this part up into two, but while I was writing, I think I hit the character limit. Anyway, unto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA (I guess do have say it every time...).**

Chapter 3: Long Dream

 **Sophia POV**

Bryant stepped up next to me, then bowed. "My Lady, they are brand new to camp today. He did not know about, and mean to harm your Hunters, he only wanted to return a knife that was dropped by one of them.", he said in a very polite tone.

She stood there silently, thinking. "Well, boy," she looked at Káno again, " I am the Atermis, goddess goddess of the hunt and moon, and these are my hunters. I suppose I should let you go, but only this one time. But know this: next time you will regret it. Now leave."

Káno tried to stand up, but coughed blood, some flowing out his mouth, and fell back down to his knee.

Bryant and I grabbed one of each of his arms. He lost consciousness on the way there.

 _They will pay for this..._

Káno POV

 _Where am I?_ I looked around to see to I'm standing in tall grass. I looked around to see colorful flowers, tall healthy trees, and a lake, shining in the afternoon sun. I as I walked up to the water mass, I notice a woman sitting next to the water, gazing into the distance. She has thick, full, brown hair. As I got near her she said,

"Hello, young hero.", not turning around.

"Um, hello?"

She chuckled and said, "You must be confused. And I understand that you don't know who I am?"

"No I do not."

She turned around to look at me. She was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes are shining brown, she has smooth light skin. "I am Hera, goddess of Marriage and Family, queen of the gods."

I was halfway paying attention, because is was still staring at her in awe. But did I see in her eyes I saw something I've seen a lot in people? _Loneliness?_ "You know, it's been a long time since someone has looked at me like that." And that snapped me out of my gaze.

"Oh, um, sorry my Lady.", I said, face reddening a little. I bowed, learning from Bryant. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"Your in my Garden. I brought you hear."

"But why?"

"Well I saw your first encounter with a goddess, and it wasn't a good one."

I frowned, rubbing my chest. What happened afterwards? "What happened after that? I remember Sophia and Bryant walking me to the infirmary, and that's it."

"You passed out on the way there. They put you on a bed and gave you some ambrosia, food of the gods. It heals you, but eat to much, and it will kill you. You've been out for two days. You're sister has been by your side the whole time." _Is she ok?_ "But putting that to the side, I brought you here to ask you something. Why didn't you get angry when the Hunters shot you? Why didn't you let your sister go at them?"

"Well multiple reasons. First of all, there were more than one of them, and they looked like capable fighters." She nodded her head. "Second, I believe in making more friends, than enemies. Even if they started it, I had no real reason to fight back."

The Goddess looked surprised at that, but kept on listening. "And third, because they are female."

"What's that supposed to mean?", she said, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, women deserve more respect than they get. And besides, my father taught me yo be fair and patient with everyone. And without women, the world would be a darker place than it already is."

"Really, how so?", she asked, genuinely interested.

"Well I don't have many good experiences with women. They can be just as bad as men, anyone can be bad. But everyone wants the love that only mothers can give. And for some reason some think women are known to be weak, but that is not true. Women can do anything a men can, everyone can be great at something. And plus, women are terrifying to me."

When I stopped, I realized Hera was now smiling from ear to ear. It looks like she about to cry. "Are you OK? Did I say something wrong?", I asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. I think what you said was perfect. And I don't think I'm the only one who thinks so." Then from behind a close tree, another figure appeared. I soon realized it was the goddess I saw earlier, Atermis.

 _Wow, I meeting two goddesses at once. And on my first day...I'm dead..._ I immediately bowed, and started speaking very quickly.

"Sorry my Lady for bothering your hunters, I-"

"Stop," she said and I quickly shut up. "When Hera called me and my Hunters here to listen to something, I never thought the something would be you. You are different from the other males. And you remind me of someone too. But what did you mean when you said, 'Women can be just as bad as men'?"

"...Sorry...but I...don't really want to talk about it. It hurts just thinking about it.", I managed, looking down. The Goddess nodded in understanding. _Wait, me AND my Hunters?_

"Wait, did you say Hunters?!"

The goddess smirked and said, "Reveal yourselves." And with that girls in dressed in silver come out from behind trees, and tree tops. _Aw Crap!_

"Ahh! No more arrows!", I yelled, covering my chest. Everyone, but me, laughed.

"I apologize for shooting you. I should have tried to find out why you were there first, before shooting you. But you must understand that will do anything to protect my sisters.", said the girl with blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it.", I said, " But I'm not the one that needs an apology. My sister Sophia is the one you have to watch out for."

Then a girl with spikey black hair, and electric blue eyes stood next to her, and said, "Yeah, she looked like she was about to murder you, Jessie."

Then suddenly, it's was getting hard to see. "My vision is getting dark and blurry." I stated.

" It means your waking up," Hera said.

"Don't tell anyone about this meeting." Then my vision went completely black.

I open my eyes, and I'm lying in a bed in the infirmary. And Sophia is Sitting in a chair next to me.

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter is short and boring to some of you, but the next chapter is when the real action starts! Please leave a review of how your enjoying the story so far and how I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sword Training

**Heya Guys! This chapter and the next are going to have a lot of action! Hope you like.**

 **SilverZone10: I did! And there is a second reason why she is named 'Sophia'. Its in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA.**

Chapter 4: Sword Training

 **Sophia POV**

I was sitting in the infirmary, waiting for Káno to wake up. I haven't left his side since he passed out. Bryant would bring me food, and talk me. But I just stay by Káno. He is all I have left.

"Good Morning." someone said. I looked up to see Káno sitting up and smiling.

"Káno!", I said, then crashed into him with a hug, and he hugged back.

"Are you doing ok?", he asked.

"I should be asking you that!" I laughed.

"Well I'm hungry."

"You should be. You haven't eaten in two days. Lucky, and coincidentally, its almost time for lunch."

He got up and we started walking to the dining area. But this time, I made sure to hold on to his arm very tightly.

"You're crushing my arm." he complained

"I'm not letting you get away this time." I said, squeezing his arm tighter.

When we got there, people started to greet him, which he responded to kindly. Bryant walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" he said when he got to us. "Are you doing ok?" he asked Káno.

"I'm fine. Just really hungry."

"Well, because you guys are unclaimed, you sit at my cabin's, Hermes, table."

"OK," Káno said Shrugging, and Bryant lead us to his table.

We sat at his table and talked to the people there. We got to learned things about each other. He is fourteen, and came to the camp when was twelve. He lived with his mother in New Jersey.

LINE BREAK*

We were walking to the archery range, because we haven't gotten our schedule, and Bryant invited us there.

When we got I noticed the Hunters we're there too. _Why are they here?! Didn't they get enough practice on my brother?!_ Káno looked at them and nodded, and they nodded back. _What?_ We grabbed a bow and a quiver, and started.

I aimed at the target. And my mind took over.

 _Why can't I help Káno_

Load. Aim. Fire.

 _He always save me, but I can never save him._

Load. Aim. Fire.

 _He sacrifices so much for me._

Load. Aim. Fire.

 _I must find a way to protect him._

Load. Aim. Fire.

 _I will find a way to protect him._

Load. Aim. Fire.

 _No one will hurt him..._

"-phia. Sophia." Some tapped my my shoulder. I spun around to see Káno looking at me, in amazement and fear.

"What is it?"

"I called your name three times.", he said worriedly. "And that." He pointed to my target. I see lots of striped wood sprouting from the center. It looked like an Asian paper fan.

"What happened?"

Bryant walked up beside me. "Y-you hit the bullseye every time. And every arrow you shot split the one before it in half." He said, still getting over his shock.

I looked around to see everyone staring at at me in awe. I felt my Cheeks getting hot, and grabbed on to Káno's jacket sleeve.

Bryant seeing my embarrassment said, "You know what? Lets go get in sword practice."

LINE BREAK*

We walked into the arena, and saw Percy battling a blond haired boy with an Imperial gold sword. Bryant told us about another camp that was for Roman gods, instead of Greek. I was more attracted to the style of the gold sword more than the bronze one's I saw. They were both moving so fast, that couldn't quite keep up with all of there movements. Percy was more focused on slashing and trying to weaken, but the blonde was focused more on stabbing when he could find an opening.

They stop when they saw us, and Percy ran to us.

"How are you guys feeling today? I heard about what happened with the hunters.", he said.

"Its OK. We reached an understanding." Káno said. _How he was unconscious for two days?_ And then Percy said what was on my mind.

"How? I thought you were asleep for two days?", he said questionably.

"I, um...was told not to tell anyone." _Not tell what?_ "Anyway, would you like to help me train?", he said dismissively.

"Sure, but we first need to get you a weapon. lets go get you one."

Then he led Káno to an armory room. I just sat in the seating area. Bryant came up to me and asked, "Do you mind me sitting next to you?"

"Um...", I reached for Káno's arm, but I remember he went to get a sword. "Wh-why n-not." I said trying not to freak out.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-yes, I-I just don't like being without Káno. He is always there to protect me, and help me when I'm nervous. I don't like to be around people without him."

"I can leave if you want me to."

"N-no its OK. Your are a nice person as I know."

"Well, thank you." he smiled.

Soon, Káno and Percy come out, with Káno holding a sword. It looked like the the standard sword here, but it was a little wider, and it was about half a foot longer.

I looked around to see that the seats around the area were almost all full. _Wow, news travels fast. Are they hear to see Káno or Percy?_

Then, suddenly thunder roar in the sky. I saw Percy back a yard or two away from Káno and say, "Let's Begin."

 **Káno POV**

What kind of weapon should I use? I want pick a type I that I would continue to train with. I looked around and there were so many types. I saw Swords, axes, lances, knives, javelins, clubs, and more. _I used a sword when I fought the Drakon, so that solves one problem. But what type of sword?_ I sighed.

"The sword you pick won't be the one you have to keep.", said Percy.

I saw a sword that had the same leafy, curvy style as the others I've seen around here, but it was a bit wider and half a foot longer than the others. I picked it up and it was a little heavier than the one I used before. It was enough to wield with two hand, but also one hand if I needed it to.

"I'll used this one." I said, then we walked out. I when came out I saw Sophia talking to Bryant. _Looks like she is finally making a friend._ We walked to the center. The seats around the arena were filled with people. Well that was quick.

"Percy, I want you to try your best to kill me."

"What?!", he said surprised and confused.

"Promise me that you will try your best to defeat me. To truly improve, I need to know what I need to improve on."

"I don't know if I should, I'm very skilled at this.", he said worriedly.

"Please, give me the highest promise you can."

He stared at me debating within himself, then he sighed. "I swear on the styx, to try my best to defeat you, until one of us is defeated or unable to continue, in this battle." Then, almost immediately, thunder roar in the sky.

He walked back a couple yards and said, "Lets begin." Instantly, my mind went into its frenzy again, and I held my sword with two hands.

He started walking to the left, so did I as we began circling each other. We did that for a few seconds, then he suddenly rushed at me, so fast I almost didn't notice, at me swinging his sword sideways. I raised my blade just in time to catch it in the air, but he instantly spun the other way to slash again. I jump back just in time to not get cut completely in half, but he still manage to gash my chest. I tried to slice down diagonally at his chest, but he parried it and stabbed his sword at me. I side-stepped a tried to slash at his leg but he jump over it a tried to stab at my head. I tilted my head as it barely caught my cheek. Then at that moment I was completely on the defensive. He was moving with so much strength and agility, I was lucky I even had the chance to escape his attacks. Every time he swung, I got pushed back, back, and back. Sparks and sounds of clashing going off our swords.

After a few minutes of blocking and dodging, I heard a kind of a rushing sound coming closer from a distance. Then a mass amount of water came crashing over the stadium. The tsunami of water came rushing towards us, but he kept on fighting. _He must be doing this._ Then the tsunami crash into us. He remained unfazed, in fact, he looked more energized than he was before. I, on the other hand, was sent flying backwards. I landed, on my back, on the hard ground. But my body was starting to feel weird. What is this feeling I was having?

I got up slowly. Why does this feel...good? I'm loving this! I just really want to keep going! I started to laugh.

"Are you OK?", Percy said nervously. And I started laughing even louder.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had this much fun in years!", I said then rushed at him, moving faster than I ever have before. He smiled and rushed at me too.

We met in a clash, both of us pushing against each other. We broke off and I ran to him doing and upward strike. He moved his sword to parry it, but I changed directions in mid swing, which he didn't see coming, and sliced his arm. I took this chance to go all out at him. Now this time, he was on the defensive.

I was pushing him back for a few minutes before he suddenly jumped backed, then he raised his hand. I hear something swirling behind me. I turn around to see geyser of water shooting at me. As it was about to hit me, I kneeled down and stabbed my sword into the ground. The geyser hit the sword and split the geyser apart making a "Y" shape. The water died down just in time for me to turn around and see Percy lunging towards me, swinging down his sword. Still kneeling, I raise my sword with one hand horizontally, and put my other hand on the flat part of the blade. When his sword met mine, we slid back a couple yards. I shoved him off, making him stumble and fall. I jump up into the air and hold the sword in the dagger position. I then landed next to Percy, while I stabbed my sword next to his head.

"I...Win...", I said panting. He looked up at me astonished. I got up and offered my hand, which he accepted, and pulled him up.

Then my mind started to calm. And I realized. _I'm still in the arena!_ I looked around at the people in seat of the arena. Then suddenly the whole place erupted into cheer.

"Go Kiano!!!", said Sophia over everybody else. I notice some people that are older that the rest, sitting in big chairs. There were 5 of them, and they were giving off a _huge_ arua of power. But when he turns to fully face them...there gone.

 **How was that? I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review of how I can improve! Any questions? Put it in a review!**

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Godly Blood

**Heya guys. Here with another chapter. I'll probably update every 1-2 days, unless I get lazy and update a little later. This is the revealing chapter of the twins' godly parent. I should be pretty easy to guess, there were clues everywhere. Especially last chapter.**

Chapter 5: Godly Blood

 **Káno POV**

 _Who were they? Were they other gods?_ The arena was still filled with the crowds' cheer. I saw Sophia jump out of the stands and run towards me. I turn around Percy is talking to the guy I saw earlier. They both looked at me.

"That was amazing! Were did you learn to fight like that?!", Percy said.

"I don't know. I was having so much fun. I actually...had a challenge. But I refuse to lose."

"No matter how you did that, it was awesome!", the blonde said. He had electric blue eyes, and a noticeable cut on his mouth. "My name is Jason Grace." He stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand and said, "My name is Káno." Just then Sophia crashed into me almost knocking me over. "And this is my sister Sophia."

"H-hello." Sophia said. "M-my I ask where you got that sword?" She said pointing to the boy's gold, straight sword.

"From my camp. Why?"

"I didn't think I've ever seen it before, but it seems so familiar."

"I think i may know why. I think your a Roman demi-god instead of a Greek one, like me."

"But I feel as if I belong here?" I said questionably. _I feel like this is my home. A place where I am safe._

"Strange." a voice said behind us. I turned to see Annabeth. "We can talk about that later though, its time for dinner."

I look around to see that seats where empting.

"Good, because after that fight, I'm starving!", Bryant said, walking up.

"You didn't even fight!", I said

"No, but I watched it!" Then everyone laughed.

I left to go put up my sword. When I came back I saw Sophia and Bryant talking to each other. Percy, Jason, and Annabeth had left. But before I could walk up to them, three girls approached. They were all very good looking. One had wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. Another to the right of the first one had straight, blond hair with green eyes. And the one to the left had orange hair with blue eyes.

"Hey!" said the one with brown hair excitedly. "I'm Tracy!"

"I'm Bell!", said the one with blonde hair.

"And i'm Stephanie!", said the one with orange hair.

"Um, Hello.", I said, a little nervously. _Ohhhhhh crap! What do they want?_ Then I realized there the one's who had tried to give me a tour the first day.

"Would you like to sit with us at the Aphrodite table during dinner."

"I thought we sit at the table of our parents?"

"We do. But you are unclaimed."

"I don't know. Can my sister come too?"

"How about this if you aren't claimed by the time you sit down, you and your sister come sit at our table?", she said with tone of a question.

"Sure, why not."

"OK! Bye!" and they walked off giggling. _This is gonna be great_. I thought to my self sarcastically.

I turned back to Bryant and Sophia, to see them staring at me. Bryant in amazement and jealousy. And Sophia in nervousness.

I walked up to them and Bryant started talking. "So is getting confident."

"Why do you say that? They just ask me to sit with them."

"There mother is Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love and Beauty." I felt my cheeks turn hot. _Oh..._ And he started laughing.

We started walking on to the Dining area. _Who is our mother?_ On the way there Bryant started talking again. "I think you guys may be One of the Big there's children, or at least one of the Olympians'."

"The Big Three? You mean Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades right?"

"Yep. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon. Jason Grace is a son of Jupiter."

"Wait, but isn't Jupiter the Roman form of Zeus?"

"Yes it is." he said matter-of-factually, "We had a war with the Primordial Gaea, and we and the Roman Camp Jupiter had to unite and fight her and her army of monsters. There a team of seven demi-gods that were the ones who defeated her. Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were some of the heroes that saved Olympus. Percy also saved Olympus in a war with the titans months before then also. Which is amazing that you manage to defeat Percy."

 _Woah! I...defeated a hero?!_ As we walked into the dining area, I was greeted by claps and cheer. Saw the girls from earlier wave from there table. _Well, I guess I have to sit with them._

As I started to walk over there A light appeared above my head, and everyone stopped cheering and stared with anticipation.

I look up and see a light above Sophia as well. The light was a mixture between orange and white. It started morphing into a shape. Soon above me was a pair of white wings behind an orange torch. _What is this_ Above Sophia was also a pair of white wings, but they were behind a crown of green leaves. Soon they disappeared.

Chiron, as I remember Bryant telling me, came trotting up to us with his horse body. And yes I was extremely surprised when I saw him the first time. I mean, really? Who wouldn't be surprised?

He stopped in front of us and said, "You have been claimed as the child of Nike, the Greek goddess of Victory!" Then he raised our arms, and everyone let out a cheer.

 _Nike, The Goddess of Victory?! That's my mother?! But how? I barely ever win! At least not until recently... But mostly, why didn't she ever come see us?..._

"But Sophia is different.", said a voice. I looked and saw it was Jason. "That was the symbol of Victoria, the Roman goddess of victory."

"But how is that possible?", asked Bryant. No one said anything.

"I know why." said a woman's voice. I turn around to see a tall woman with very dark brown hair. She had wide red-orange eyes... _Just like us..._ She was wearing a white, sleeveless dress, and a Golden wings sprouting from her back. "Hello children!", she said in a almost crazed voice. In the back there was a table with six people. three boys and three girls. Two of the girls looked almost exactly alike. "Hello mother!", they said, while everyone else bowed. Sophia grabbed my arm, and stepped back nervously. I stood there, emotionless, and put my free hand in my pocket.

"Why do you fear me Sophia?"

"Because we don't know you.", I said.

"But I'm your mother-"

"Who was never there."

"Gods and Goddesses aren't allowed to interfere with there children's lives. Its part of the ancients laws.", she said a little annoyed.

"That's a stupid law.", I said. Still showing no emotion.

"Preach!", I hear Percy say.

"I need to talk to you guys privately."

"Fine." We walked away from the dining area, Sophia still holding my arm, until she said, "Here is fine."

"What did you want to say?"

"The reason why You are Greek and Sophia is Roman. Both, my Greek and Roman sides, were in love with your father. They began fighting for dominance for loving him. But eventually, they began toto sync together. And when I was...*ahem* 'loving' your father," she said last part a little embarrassed, "I was completely synced. And when I gave birth to both of you, the aspects split between you two."

"C-can we visit the other camp?", Sophia said.

"Why not? But not until later. There is something I want you guys do tomorrow and saturday."

"And what might that be?" I said.

"You'll see!", she started laughing in a crazed manner. _Well...now I know where I get it from_ **(AN: If you are confused by this comment, re-read last chapter's fight)**. "Close your eyes." she told us. I closed my eyes, and I felt Sophia's face bury into my back. I saw a bright light flash through my eye-lids and dimmed just as quickly. I opened my eyes to see she wasn't here anymore. _Gone without a trace...again_. With that we walked back to the dining area.

When we got there, Bryant came up to us. "Are you guys OK?"

"Yes. But I'm starving. I guess we sit over there," I said pointing to the table with the six kids.

"Hey!" one of the twins said. I decided they were twins. They both had dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hello."

"I'm Laurel Victor."

"And I'm Holly Victor.", said the other one.

"I'm Káno Soarings.", and with that everyone at the table started to laugh hysterically. _This is starting to get annoying._

"Why...would mother...name you that!" another one at the table said. _Oh, right. They are my half-siblings. That's gonna take a while to get used to._

"What's your name, Sharp-shot?" Laurel said, looking at Sophia.

"S-Sophia Soarings." she said quietly.

"Y'know its very unusual for a child of Nike to be shy. We're very competitive, and proud to admit it." said a boy with black hair and brown hair. "I'm Josh Crown by the way."

"I'm sorry, but are all your names going to be puns about Victory?", I said.

"I'm Nichole Trophe, and yes to answer your question." said the last girl. She had dirty blonde hair and Bronze eyes. "And besides. You have one yourself."

"How do I-", but then I stopped myself. _Kiano Soarings. Soarings. Wait...didn't she have..._ I sighed, and looked down shaking my head. That caused even more laughter. laughter. Even Sophia giggled.

"I'm Brad Epity," said a boy. "and this is my little brother Chad."

"How is 'Epity' a pun?" I asked.

"Its Short for 'Epitychía'," said Chad, "Its Greek for 'Success'."

"Of course."

After I got some food, and sacrificed some to Nike. I sat back down and began eating. Then I heard Chiron's voice.

"Heroes. Get a good night sleep tonight because you are going to need it for tomorrow. We are playing 'Capture the Flag' with the Hunters of Atermis." and everybody body groaned, except Atermis and her hunters who smiled.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"We've lost 58 games to those man-haters!", Holly yelled. She and everyone else at the table looked so mad, they were going to explode.

LINE BREAK*

After eating they lead me to the Nike Cabin. It was a mostly white and gold cabin with a porch. The door was a gold color and had the swish Nike sign on it.

"Girl's sleep on one side of the hallway, and boys sleep on the other." Laurel said. Sophia took a moment, then hesitantly let go.

"It'll be OK. Sister will be there with you." Nichole said as she took Sophia's hand. Sophia looked nervous and happy at the same time. I went to the boy's room and claimed a bed. I got in the bed and went to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry if its bad. Its 2:00 in the mourning and I want to sleep for a big day tomorrow, so I didn't check read as much as I normally do. But still please leave a review.** **~ Later tater!**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for War

**Heya Guys. I realized that Sophia didn't have a POV last chapter. I was planning on giving her one last chapter, but it was 2:00 in the morning and I was tired AF. So the one that was going to be at the end of last chapter is going to be at the beginning. Also one more thing, I plan on doing other's POV, not just the twin's.**

Chapter 6: Preparing for War

 **Sophia POV**

Nichole had pull me to the girls room. I felt weird. _I have other siblings..._ I was because I didn't know these people. But I was happy because I was with family. When we entered the room, "VICTORY!" was all could think of. There were trophies and prizes everywhere.There were posters everywhere.

"-No! I could shoot more accurately than you any day!" Holly said to Laurel, snapping me out of my gaze.

"What are you even talking about?! I won last time!" Laurel said back.

"Here we go! There at it again." said Nichole. She showed me to my bed. I sat down on it, but it felt weird.

"What's wrong?" She must have noticed my face.

"I-Its just feels weird without Káno here. We have always shared a bed, or at least a room together. We rarely slept apart."

"What?! Didn't your dad get you separate rooms?"

"Well, we were 10 when our dad...was killed." I felt felt everyone's eyes on me, and my eyes start to water. "When we were in the orphanage all the kids where mean, and whenever they catch me alone they would beat me up until I started bleeding. So Káno was always there to protect me...even if he was the one getting a beating. Eventually it was getting so bad, that I had to sleep in the same bed as Káno or I wouldn't feel safe."

The girls were all silent, until Nichole broke it. "Well we will not hurt you here. We are all family...Even though we can get really, really, competitive."

Then before I knew it, I was surrounded by hugs. But instead of feeling nervous, I felt safe.

"Just one more question." Nichole said pulling away. "Didn't it ever get awkward at all?"

I felt my cheeks get hot, and they all laughed.

I lied down in the bed, and slowly feel asleep.

LINE BREAK*

 _Where am I?_ I looked around and I was lying on a very comfortable bed. I sit up just as someone comes through the door at the far side of the room.

"M-Mother?!", but she was a little tall, and her hair reached the bottom of her knees.

"Hello Sophia!", said enthusiastically.

"What happened to you?"

She laughed and said, "I'm Victoria, the Roman counter part of Nike. I'm more your mother than Nike."

"Where am I?"

"Your in my bed. I brought you here to talk."

"About what?"

"You should start."

"OK. How am I your daughter? I never win anything."

"Oh, good one! You do have power it just hasn't been awaken yet."

"What about Káno?"

"Another good one! He already has his power, but it starts off very small. I named him after it. You see, when you two where first born. I looked into your eyes and saw something different about you two from my other children. You guys had more to offer, something hidden."

"What did you name me after?"

"In respect to Minerva your names means 'Wisdom' **(AN: Thanks for the idea SilverZone10!)**. And your name is also a pun on mine. 'Soph-ia' and 'Victor-ia'." She started laughing hysterically. But she slowly stopped once she realized I wasn't laughing. "Oh, come on! That was clever!" _That was terrible..._

"Well anyway, to help you drag out this power, i'm going to give you a little something."

Then she held out her hands, and a spear appeared in a bright light. It had a silver shaft and a golden tip. It had a white arua around it.

"W-What is this?"

"Its my spear. It should help. Keep it with you at all times." she handed it to me. As soon as a grabbed it, I felt power rush into me. It was almost to much.

"But I don't know how to use a spear." I said quietly.

"You should learn how to use. Besides its not just a spear." And with that my vision started to go dark. "Looks like your waking up. By the way, you might want to hurry back to your bed." What? Then black.

 **Káno POV**

I look around to see that I'm in a living room? I look at the couch in the center of the room, and see Hera. I instantly bowed.

"Don't bow Káno, because I have a feeling we are going to be seeing each other a lot."

"Why am I here?" I asked politely.

"Well you are here to pass a message. But lets talk about something else until the time comes."

"Like what?"

"Well I can see in your eyes that you have a big question you want to ask me. I saw it in your eyes last time too. Now would be the time."

Well I guess now would be the time. "Why do I see sadness in your eyes?" I said looking in the eyes. She made a shocked face, but it went away as fast as it came.

"Something else." she said in an unemotional voice. _There's obviously something wrong, but I won't push. For now at least._ "Why do you keep bringing me places?"

"Because there is something planned for you." _Is that it?_

"OK...Um...How are you?" _Really dumbass?_ I heard a voice in me say. _That's the best you've got._ Hera started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm a goddess. You tell me."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Well since you can't think of anything i'll get to the chase, the message I want you to send today."

"OK, what is it?"

" 'Forging new metal'." _That's it...again._

"OooooooKaaaayyyy...to who?"

"You'll know."

"Let me get this straight. You bring me here, give me a very short message, not tell me what it's for, Or even to who?"

"Yes." Hera said with a serious face.

I took a deep breath.

"I apologize that this wasn't a very...informational confrontation, but it was well needed." My vision started to go black.

"See you soon..." Then black.

 **Sophia POV**

I woke up. I looked around and that the room I was in the similar to the one I fell asleep in, but different. I saw the spear in my hands. I look to side and see I lying next to Káno. _Crap!_

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, spear in hand. I closed the door just as I heard one of the boys stir from there sleep. I ran back to the girls room and close the door. _That was close._ I turn around and the girls looking at me.

"Where were you?" asked Laurel.

"I-I...um..was..." I stuttered out.

"Leave her alone. Probably with Káno. But more importantly, where did you get that spear?" Holly said pointing to it.

"Oh, um, Victoria gave it to me. She said this was her spear."

"What?! She gave you her spear!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Yes. But, um, I don't know how to use a spear." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it I'll teach you the basics today, Sharp-shot."

After we got dress, we walked into the hallway just as the boys were.

"Woah! Where did you get that?"

"Victoria gave it to me. She said that it was hers."

"Its mother's?! Why did she give it to you?", said Chad

"She said it was to unlock some kind of power I had. She said to keep it with me at all times, but its probably be annoying to carry this around all day." But as I said that it shrunk and wrapped around my arm, making a silver bracelet with a wing icon.

"Well...that's handy." Káno said.

"That's great and all, but I'm starving." Brad said.

 **Káno POV**

When we got to the mess hall, there was twice as many people here than usual.

When we got to our table, there were already 5 people there. One of them started talking.

"Hey, we are from Camp Jupiter, children of Victoria. I'm Jack." he said and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Káno."

"You're Káno?! You're the one who defeated a Drakon and Percy Jackson!" said another girl at the table.

"Yeah, I guess."

Then I heard Chiron start talking. "Attention campers. Thanks to a nice surprise by Jason, we are having a three-way capture the flag between Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and The Hunters of Atermis." Everyone in the Camp cheered. "I advise everyone get ready. This is going to be a trying battle for everyone!" And with that he trotted off, and everyone started eating.

After we were done eating me, Holly started talking. "Who wants to piggy-back race to the arena!"

"What do I get when I win?" Laurel said.

"How about this? Who ever wins becomes leader of the Nike Cabin!"

"Oh I. Am. In!"

"What about you Káno? Would you like to try?"

"No thank you." I said.

"Why not?!"

"I don't really care."

"How about this? You become leader of the Nike cabin, and you are free from cabin chores for a week."

"That I will race for."

"I'm carrying Nichole!" Laurel said before Holly could.

"I'll carry Sophia." I said.

"But I'm heavy..." Sophia said sadly.

"No your not. I'll be OK, I've carried you a lot before."

Eventually, everyone had a pairing except for one who was the referee. Sophia climbed on my back. _Woah...But then again it has been a long time._ The girl that was refereeing started.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"Go!" And we took off.

A Laurel was in winning, I was in second, Holly was in third, and Brad was in fourth. Then I started to slow down, and Brad. Man, she is kinda heavy."S-Sorry! You're losing because of me aren't you?" she said, the she put her head down in saddened.

 _Oh no. I Hate it when she is sad. Now I can't lose. I REFUSE to lose now!_

I suddenly got a burst of energy and started to run fast. Really fast. I ran past Brad in a blur, then Holly, and then Laurel, who all looked at me in amazement. I even ran past the referee girl. "Káno!" yelled Sophia. I ran all the way to the arena without taking a breath.

When we got there, Sophia hopped off my back.

"That was amazing! Its like your getting faster and faster!"

"Thanks!" A couple minutes later. The other caught up.

"What the Hades! How did you do that?!" yelled, practically screamed, Laurel.

"I don't know! Its been like that recently. Whenever I'm losing, I suddenly get better at, well, everything!"

"That's awesome! I've never heard of that before!" said Brad. We were about to head in but Sophia stopped me.

"C-can you not come in please?"

"What? Why not?"

"Since I don't know how to use a completely use a spear, Holly is going to teach me how. And I want to surprise you."

"Oh, well, OK." I said baffled. "I guess I'll see you later."

I walked away. I passed, and said hello, on the way to Zues' fist. Then out of nowhere, a green came from the ground. I my vision became blurry, and I was out.

I look around and I'm the corner in some fire lit room. Then I hear voices

"Are you done finalizing it?" Voice 1

"Of course. Finished This mourning." Voice 2

"This will probably be one of the best creations we've ever made since Zeus' Master Bolt." Voice 3


	7. Chapter 7: Capture the Flag Part 1

**Heya Guys! Sorry, for the sudden ending to the last chapter. It wouldn't let me write any more. So here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't an PJO, HoO, or ToA**.

Chapter 7: Capture The flag - Part 1

 **Káno POV**

My eyes cleared, and I saw three giants people in the room.

"Wait a minute. I smell something." said voice 1. Then it turned and looked directly at me. I realized it had only one eye. _A Cyclops?_ I thought. I stepped out of the shadows, and they all stared at me.

"Who are you?!" Voice one yelled in a treating voice, stepping up to me. "How did you get here?!"

"Um," I started, " 'Forging new metal'?", finished more as a question.

They all made a surprised face, and he started talking again, but in a much nicer tone. "So you are the Hero?"

"Kinda skinny in my opinion." said the one to the left.

"And young." said the one to the right.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh right. We are The Elder Kyklopes. I am Arges.

"I'm Brontes." said the left. "And I am Steropes."

"I'm Káno Soarings." And at that, they busted out laughing. I sighed.

"Who...is your...parent?" Brontes said between laughs.

"Nike."

And they laughed harder. After a while there laughter died down. "I'm guessing you don't know where you are. You are in our forges, a sector with Hephaestus forges. Queen Hera wanted us to create something for you." He walked over to a metal table. He picked up something small and handed it to me. It was a gold, silver and bronze ring, with a little black and translucent edges. "Put it on." I put it on my ring finger, and I felt the power in it. It was very comfortable.

"Thank you. But what is it?"

"Do you feel the power in it? Reach for it with you will, and pull it out."

I did as he said. And when I did, I was completely surprised at what happened next. The ring morphed into a sword. The blade had a leafy look to it, but at the climax of the curves, the blade completely straightened until the curve came back. It was about 4ft long. The inside of the visual of the blade was celestial Bronze. The sharp edges of the blade was imperial gold from the tip until at the base, where it started to curve out again, the blade completely dip in because it had a narrow ricasso. Were the ricasso started, the imperial gold turned into a black iron like material. The guard was made of a shining silver material that slanted down towards the handle at the ends. The handle, which was about a foot long, was wrapped in a very soft, and _very_ comfortable red wrapping. At the end of the handle was a small glittering translucent silver ball to even out the weight of the blade. Where the blade, gaurd, and handle met, there was a large glittering red diamond. Then I saw red writing along the blade, It read 'Λάμψη Διαμάντι'.

"Shining Diamond. The Black iron is Stygian Iron, made in the Underworld. The shining Silver is Alantean Silver, found in the deepest part of the ocean. The Translucent silver in adamantine, evening out the weight of the blade while also giving it the potential to cut through anything and anyone. This sword is unbreakable. " said Steropes, looking very proud of the work.

"Th-this is amazing! Its perfect for me! I feel...drawn to it. Thank you."

"It was made for you. And your welcome. But also thank Hera, it was her idea, and her style suggestions for the sword."

"Hera...but why?"

"That I can not tell you. She actually had us make it in secret.", _Of course not._ "But we don't have all day to talk. Goodbye Káno, and good luck. Use that sword well, she took a lot of time and energy to make." Then I instantly woke up. I looked at my hand, and the ring was there. _I need to start bringing a pillow with me everywhere I go._

LINE BREAK*

"Today will be a special Capture the Flag!", yelled Chiron. "It will be a three way game! The teams are Greek, Roman, and Hunters. These are the rules!

1\. The entire forest is considered "fair game."

2\. All magic items are allowed.

3\. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards.

4\. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged.

5.Killing or maiming is NOT allowed.

6.Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag.

The boundaries are temporarily rearranged. Thank to Percy, the creek now has three borders. The Greeks will have Zeus' fist, which its the East.The Romans will have the South West. The Hunters will have the North East. To win, you need to have both teams' flags, and not get your taken. You all have 20 minutes to set up and get ready. Good luck!" And with that, we split up into our teams.

Me, Sophia, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and the rest of the campers met at Zeus' fist.

"Where did you get the ring?" Sophia asked. I smiled, took a step back, a let out the sword. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" asked Leo.

"Some giant Cyclopes named 'The Elder Kyklopes' said they made this just for me."

"The Elder Kyklopes!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Percy asked.

"Really seaweed brain? They are who made Zeus' master bolt, Poseidon's trident, and Hades' Helm of Darkness!"

"What?!" Percy exclaimed. "Why would they make you that?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Forget that the moment. Why don't you have any armor?" asked Annabeth. "All you have are some leg and arm braces."

"That's all I need. Everything else will just slow me down."

"Well, this I the plan: Me and Leo will guard the flag, while a few other will patrol the area. Sophia, can you use that spear?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Good. You, Clarisse, Piper and some others will go for the Hunt. They may not not try to completely kill you since you're female. Káno, can you use that sword?"

Percy answered for me. "Trust me when I say: He can use a sword."

"Great Percy, Káno, and others will go for the Roman Flag. Boys Team, try to be stealthy when you on the way there. Girls, watch out for traps, and be fast. Any questions?" No one asked any. "Good."

We made last minute preparation. I kept the sword as the ring, as it would make it easier to move quicker and stealthier than with it out. Percy kept his pen capped for the same reason. Then the horn sounded, and we were off.

We started running South West to Roman territory. But I soon heard Percy called out in a hushed voice.

"Káno! Slow down!" he exclaimed. I looked back and I was _way_ ahead than everyone else.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going that fast." I said.

"I've seen someone run that fast! You were as fast as a cheetah!"

"I can't be that fast...can I?"

"Don't forget. You are a demi-god. Get used to crazy things."

After a few more minutes of running a good distance into Roman territory, and me making sure to stay with the group, we saw a _a lot_ of people running towards us.

"They found us!" one of the others said. We all drew our weapons.

 _Well, lets see what this can do._ I thought as I let out 'Diamond'. I decided to call it that, because calling it 'Shining Diamond' would be to tiring.

 _Lazy..._ I hear a voice in me say.

 _Shut up!_

As the Romans came closer, arrows come over from behind them. Everyone hid behind someone with a shield until I realized... _I don't have a shield...and everyone with a shield is taken...damn._ There were so many arrows running or hiding wouldn't be possible Percy looked at me with worry, but then I had an idea. I was going to try blocked the arrows with my sword.

 _Here we go..._ I thought nervously. Then they neared me. Despite the size of the blade, the weight was perfect for one and two hands. I held the sword in one hand, and started to block arrows with the sword surprising quickly. Amazingly quickly. I realized I wasn't just blocking arrows, I was _breaking_ arrows. Slashing through the shafts in mid-air.

As I slashed through the last of the arrows the Romans looked very surprised, but so did Percy and the team.

"There stunned," I said, "Lets Go!"

"Right! Lets go!" Percy replied.

The team charged, at the Romans were late to react, and many of them were pushed back. Then, suddenly, one of the Soldiers grew, and change shape, until he was a big golden lion.

"What the-" but Percy cut me off before I could say the last word.

"Ok Frank, lets go!"

The Lion just roared and pounced at Percy. Percy tried to slash at the beast, but the blade just bounced of its fur. "Really?! That's just mean!" The lion let out a laugh like vocal. Then it charged again. After I knocked out a few more people, while Percy was battling the lion, I had a feeling to go in a certain direction into the woods.

 _But why?_

 _Just do it!_

I put my sword up so I can go faster (probably a bad decision) started running in the direction. Soon I saw something s glittering in the distance. As I got closer I see a tall pole with grey and gold flag. _The Roman flag!_ I was about to go towards it, but then a voice inside me said, _There is something wrong here...it's unguarded..._ I look around to see if there's any traps but I didn't notice anything.

I started walking closer, but but I got to it, something slammed into my side. It was shocking, and it sent me flying. I landed on my back. I open my eyes to lightning slamming down on me. I rolled to my feet just in time, before it hit ground where I was. I look up and see Jason smirking.

"You may have beaten Percy, but you won't win against me!" He laughed.

I stood up straight and called back, "But by what I've heard, Percy is better than you!"

"WHAT?!" he screamed angrily. "You going to regret that!" _Great, you pissed him off. Are you happy with your self?_

He charged at me and stabbed with his sword. I rolled to the side and let out my sword. He looked surprised at first but then he shook out of it and his rage returned. He slashed down at me again and I jumped back. His sword got stuck in the ground. _This is my chance!_

 _Wait look to your side._ I looked to my side and the flag was right next to me! _Get it, and make a run for it!_ the voice said. And that's what I did. I pulled the flag out the ground, and as I started running, I heard Jason yell, "NO!" just as he pulled his sword out the ground. While running I see the sky get darker with big storm clouds. _Aww Crap..._ I ran towards the creek, with Jason in pursuit.

While I was running I passed Percy who still fighting Frank, but he looked really tired. When he saw me with the flag, he had a gigantic smile and said, "Keep going!" But the lion roared loudly then morphed into a cheetah, then it was in pursuit to. _Of course..._ But I was surprise that I was actually giving the beast a challenge, but it was still catching up.

I see where the creek splits into three. There were people fighting there. I could see Sophia running with a silver flag from Hunter territory. _Yeah!_ But I noticed, she had giant gold wings!


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the Flag Part 2

**Heya Guys! I don't really have anything to say at the moment, so lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO,** **or ToA**

Chapter 8: Capture the Flag Part 2

 **Sophia P** **OV**

"Any questions...Good." Annabeth Said. I wanted to say something, because I wanted to be in the same group as Káno, but I decided against it.

After that everyone just waited for the Horn. _I hope I don't mess this up..._ I thought as I put my spear into bracelet form. Soon the horn sounded off and the teams were off. My team went North East to the Hunters territory. After a while of running we got to the border.

"Remember Guys, stealth." Clarisse said quietly. I turned to a tree, and started climbing it. I got to the top and stood on a thick branch, I looked down, and I was _really_ high. "What are you doing?!" Piper yelled out to me.

"It would be hard to hear me from up here, and it is easier to see people coming from up here." I said.

"That would be helpful. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, me and Káno have been doing this for years."

"But how are you going to fight from up there?" said Clarisse. I didn't think about that. _Thi_ _s more a position for a Archer..._ As I thought that I felt my bracelet move. Then it morphed into a Silver bow with a gold sight in the middle, and a gold string.

"Woah! I didn't know it could do that?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that is a goddess' weapons, it has a lot of potential. I guess that solves the combat problem. Now everyone, quiet."

Then we started to move again. Everyone was on the watch for traps and hunters. The girls were running, while I was tree jumping, when I saw a blur of a group of hunters in the distance, and hid myself in the leaves.

"We are coming up on the hunters! But there are only about three of them."

"There has to be more. There planning an ambush. We'll split the team into two and surround them." Piper said to the girls. "Sophia, if you can try to being some of them down."

"Piper, I think Annabeth has been rubbing off on you." Clarisse said laughing.

"Be quiet," Piper said. "We're suppose to be going in stealth."

The group split up. Piper leading one to flank the left, and Clarisse leading the flank on the right. I looked into the sight of the bow, and, magically, my vision zoomed in so far I could clearly see the faces of the faces on the hunters.

 _This is amazing!_ _But I can't shoot a person..._ But then I thought about how they treated Káno. _I'll shoot them in the heart, just like they did Káno. But Káno wouldn't like that...and the rules prevent me from doing that also. I guess the legs and arms are good for now_... Wait I don't have any arrows. But then I got an idea. I pull back the bow string like I was about to shoot it, then a golden arrow appeared. _I love this thing._

I aim at one of there legs, and let the arrow fly. The arrow flew so fast, it was almost like a blur. It hit the middle girl in her thigh. "Ah!" she screamed before falling to her knee. The one girl turned to check on her, while the other looked for where the arrow came from. So I shot her in the arm. Making her drop her bow.

When the bow hit the ground, I hear Clarisse' voice. "Now!" she yell, then both halves of the team crashed inward on the girls. But they were stopped short. When they ran close to them, the ground around the girls dropped into a deep pit, trapping half of the team in it. Then from behind the girls, and jumping down from the trees, multiple hunters surrounded the rest, pointing arrows at them. They were all ambushed. _All except me_ I thought to my self.

I look through the sight, to see who I should take out first. But then I notice a bright shining in the distance. I see it was something silver, but not I exactly. _I need to see closer._ I thought, then the sight zoomed in. _Next time I talk mother, I need to ask how much this thing can do._ With the vision enhance I see its the Silver flag of the hunters. _How am I suppose to get through twenty archers, get the probably guarded flag, get through the archers again, and run to the creek._ Then I had an idea. I silently tree jumped around the group, then jumped down, landing right in front of them. I got there attention.

"You forgot about me!" I exclaimed, then darted in the direction of the flag. Arrows breezed past my body while running, with me barely having time to get out of the way. Up ahead, I see two hunters. One with black hair and lightning blue eyes, and another with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. _She the one who got Káno shot, and cut him!_ I felt my body heat with anger and started running as fast as I can. Soon the blue eyed girl saw me. She pulled out a spear, and a golden shield with a woman's face imprinted on it. _Is that suppose to be frightening_? Normally that would frighten me a little, but my mind was filled with anger.

Then Blue-Eye girl clinched her fist, and it started crackling with electricity. The other girl shot an arrow at me, but I quickly shot it out of the air. I changed my bow to a spear, and charged at them. Blue eyes aimed her fist at me, and lightning shot out of her hand. I jumped to the side. She must have saw this coming, because she was already trusting her spear at me before I even had a chance to get a good stand. I rolled to the side, the spear missing my face by inches. As I got to my feet, I swung my spear low at brown-eyes, sweeping her off her feet. I turned to around to blue-eyes, but instantly got hit in my stomach with lightning, and I was sent flying high into the air. _Really_ high. I looked down, and all the people looked really small. I was about one hundred veer into the before I slowed down. Then I started falling.

 _Oh no!_ was all I could think, the ground was quickly approaching. I didn't know what to do. _This is going hurt!_ I thought. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Soon I felt a felt something coming from my back, but I was too caught up in the moment about falling.

 _Shouldn't I have hit the ground by now?_ Not feeling anything, I open my eyes. I'm still a few feet about the ground. But not falling. I felt heaviness on back looked to see what it was. I saw a giant, flapping, wing. It looked beautiful with big golden feathers. And it was sprouting from out my back. I looked to the other side, and I saw the same thing. Then they stopped moving, and I feel to the ground. I got up and looked forward, and saw both of the girls staring at _my_ wings.

"W-What just happened?!" I asked them nervously, hoping they give me an answer.

"You couldn't do that before?" the blue-eye girl said.

"N-No! How could I!" I yelled, freaking out a little. I reached for Káno arm... _Oh right, he is looking for the other flag._ Then a thought came into my mind. _The flag!_ _In right next to the flag!_ So I did what first came into my mind. I quickly grabbed the flag and started running.

"Crap!" said one of the girls. I heard the sound of an arrow behind me, but I reacted to late, and braced for pain. Then I felt something hit my wing, and bounce of. I hurt a little but not a lot. _My wings are gold!_ I remembered. _That must have been the arrow!_ Then I saw my other problem. The hunters and Greeks in combat. They all saw me, and looked at me in awe. I saw Piper look at me in amazement. But it didn't take long for the hunters to snap out off it, and they aim there bows, once they realized I had the flag. They all shot at once. But my wings covered my body, and I felt the arrows bouncing off them. _This is amazing!_ My wings uncovered me, and I saw arrows scattered around the ground.

"Stop her!" I hear a voice yell behind me. And that snapped me out of it. I started running again, and the wings didn't slow me down. If anything, I was running _way_ faster than before.

 _I can't run around, so I have to go through them...oh boy..._ The hunters took out knifes and started slashing at me as I passed by. But something clicked in my mind.

 _Step. Slide. duck. slide. duck. Step. turn._ was the motions I was rapidly going through as I ran through the crowd. Then I ran up to the hole, half of my team fell through, but I couldn't stop, so I tried my luck and jump as high and far as I could. I didn't expect jump ten get into the air, and fifteen feet across. _Am I ever going to get used to this?!_ I landed without any pain, and I kept on running, with the hunt in chase.

Soon, the creek came insight. It was the intersection between the three territories. _I'm almost there_ I also saw Káno running, amazingly fast, to creek, with roman flag. _Great! But how is he running that fast?!_ Then I notice behind him he was being chased by a big cheetah, and an angry, flying, Jason. He saw me, and a look of amazement flashed in his eyes when he saw me. But I soon went away, and he looked in a different direction, and a look of surprise came into his face, a different kind from earlier. I looked to were he was staring, and I saw a two hunters running with a third, with Camp Half-Bloods flag, coming up fast to the creek. It was a three way race.

Káno looked worried, but soon he changed to a look of determination. He somehow started to run faster, so fast that he became a blur. So fast that where ever he ran, a big gust of wind followed behind him. He ran across the creek, within a few seconds, and slid a few yard to a stop. The Romans are out. That leaves The Greeks and the Hunters. Me and the _one hunter._ The hunter with the flag broke away from her escort and and ran as fast as she could. I ran as fast as I could too. It was going to be close, and we both knew it. We both neared the creek. She was _way_ closer to the creek than I was.

I had a last second idea. I closed my eyes and jumped. I did the same extremely long jump from before.

I landed. I looked back and saw that the hunter was over the creek too. Then we heard the horn. The game was over.

 **AN: But who won? Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time!** **Later taters!**


	9. Chapter 9: Invitations

**Heya Guys! I started writing this chapter earlier, so...hope your happy! Also, this isn't just going to be all action. They're will be romance and comedy. Most of the best stuff will start in the second book. And if the story is moving to fast, please tell me. I trying my best to fit stuff into the character limit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA**.

Chapter 9: The Entertainment

 **Káno POV**

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of cheer. And it was coming from the Greeks. We won.

"We win!" Percy said excitedly. "We actually won!" And the crowd cheered louder.

I ran over to Sophia, and she instantly wraps me in a hug.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"You too! How did you run that fast?!" she said.

"I dont know. How did you get the wings?"

"I don't know either!" Then suddenly, we were lifted into the air by cheering Greeks.

"You guys did it!" Bryant cheered. "We finally beat the Hunters, and even the Romans!" And the crowd let out another extremely loud cheer.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

After a lot of cheering, we started to scatter. Me and Sophia headed for our cabin. I had to sew rips in my jacket, and Sophia wanted to come with me.

"Hey Sophia. Wanna try something?"

"What is it?"

"Get on my back." I said kneeling down.

"Oookay." she said a little confused, but got on my back. I lifted her exextremely easily, she felt like a big teddy bear. Then i srarted running to the cabin. Usually for where I started it would taken me about 7 minutes to run there, but i got there in 2 1/2 minutes. While the whole time i heard Sophia say things like, "Slow down!" or "Please, don't drop me!"

I slowed to a stop in front of the cabin, and Sophia jumped off. "Wha-How?!"

"I dont know. But now i'm exetremely fast without trying to be, and-" I picked up Sophia, and held her above me with one hand for a few seconds, and then put her down. "-gained a lot of strength."

"That is amazing!" And we walked into the cabin.

"You too. What about your wings? And dont forget about your ever changing bracelet."

She changed her bracelet into a silver and gold bow.

"That's awesome! Can it change into a sword?"

"I dont know, I haven't tried." Then the bow shaped in a silver, straight, and sharp, three foot long sword. The guard was a gold pair of wings slanting down towards the silver, gripped shaped handle.

"Now that...is awesome!" I exclaimed. "I guess mother really gave you something worth while." Mabey she does care... about her at least.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to open it. When I opened the door it was the dark skinned hunter with black hair, and the hunter known as Jessie **(AN: If you dont remember, read close to the end of chapter 3)**.

"Hello Káno." The dark hair girl said.

"Hello Jessie, and, uh, I never got your name."

"My name is Kayla." said the dark skinned girl, just as Sophia came over.

"What do you guys want?" Sophia said coldly. I guess she is still mad.

"We're sorry for our behavior, but uou must know: I refuse to let anyone hurt my sisters-in-battle."

Sophia still had a cold face, but after a few seconds of silence, she sighed. "I forgive you guys. Besides, I don't think Káno would have been happy if I had shot you in the heart." she said in a nicer voice.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked.

"When I was in the tree, with my bow aim at you, I was debating with myself. I was wondering if I should have shot you in the heart, but i decided against it."

"Wait, your the one who shot me? Only a few people have able to do that." she said in a low voice. Then it was silent. The air full of tension. It stayed like that for minute until I decided to cut it.

"So why are ya'll here?" I asked.

"Right." Jessie said, knowing what I was trying to do. "Actually we are here to pass a message to Sophia from Lady Atermis. She asks you to come to Zeus' fist after lunch."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, but I would go, if I were you. You don't want to upset a goddess."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No. Good luck. And thanks for my knife Káno." Kayla said, before they walked away. And I close the door.

"Well that was unexpected."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

With my jacket sewed, and Me and Sophia changing our of our sweaty shirts, into camp shirts, and we headed for the mess hall. While walking there, I heard people call my name. "Káno!" I look behind me and saw the three girls walking towards me. _Oh crap. What do they want now?_

"Hey Káno!" Tracy said.

"Hey guys."

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" asked Bell.

"What party?"

"We are having a party tonight because of our triumph over the Hunters, and the Romans as a bonus!" Stephanie exclaimed happily.

"And it would be great if the two people who brought us the victory wouldwould come to it." said Stephanie. Them taking turns talking is starting to confuse me.

"But we're not the ones who brought victory, the whole team did."

"What a humble one." stated Bell. "But please say you guys are coming." She added more pleadingly.

"I don't know, what do you think Sophia?" I said. I look to my side, and see Sophia trying to hide behind me.

"I-I don't know...whatever you want." she said quietly. I looked back at the girls, and they were looking hopeful. _Just do it. You have nothing better to do..._ a voice said.

"I guess." Then they let out a cheer. "What time is it?"

"10:30pm to 2:00am" Stephanie said.

"What?! But that's way past curfew!"

"Yes, the Aphrodite, Apollo, and Dionysus cabin managed to...convince Dionysus to let us have it that late."

"Okay..." I say nervously and suspiciously.

"See you then!" Tracy said. Then they all walked off.

"Are we really going to stay that late, Káno?" Sophia said, coming out from hiding.

"No. We'll be there till twelve, then we're leaving. They asked us to come, not to stay. Unless you would want to stay later?" I said, ending questionly.

"Probably not." she replied, then we continued walking to the Mess hall.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Sophia POV**

When we got there, we saw the all of the Nike/Victoria children there. Some looking really happy, and some...not so happy. I guess the Romans aren't happy they lost. After eating and talking, I had to go see Atermis. _Why does she want me?_

Káno said he would be waiting for me. in the arena, since he couldn't come. Which really made me nervous. _Why can't he be with me?..._ So I was walking alone in the woods. When I got there I saw Atermis sitting in the grass, alone, tending to a silver bow. She looked up as i walked up to her. I bowed and said, "H-Hello, my Lady."

"Greetings, Sophia. So you are the girl who took on the Hunters. And won. An impressive feat. You have great skills. How did you come by them?"

"Me and Káno used to spend a lot of time in the forest we lived by. We'd explore, play, eat, and sometimes, sleep in the forest. It was our home. Exspecially after we ran away from the ophanage."

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"About a month."

"Really? It should have only taken you about two weeks."

"We did stop a few times on the way here."

"It must have been a trying journey." she said looking onto my eyes. Her face was full of sterness, but also care.

"Exscuse for rushing, but why did you want to talk to me?" I asked. She was making conversation, but I really wanted to leave. I didn't want to be here with her. At least not without Káno. I instinctively reached back for his hand. But he wasn't there.

"I saw the way you moved and think during the game, and it caught my attention. The way you used the bow. And the abilities you possess. You remind me of some of my best hunters. Which brings me to the reason of why you are here." She finished matter-of-factly. She stood up and walked to me. She looked at me closely in the eye, with her glittering, silver eyes. And she said one thing.

"I would love to have you as one of the Hunters."

 **Sorry its shorter than usual, but it is setting up next chapter. And another one for the spelling and grammar mistakes. The update made it so I dont know what's wrong. So see ya then!**

 **~Later Taters!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Cold Voice

**Heya Guys! I read the chapters I had so far, and I had a realization. My writing is sh*t.** **Its terrible. But i'm going to continue the story because I want to. If you think I shouldn't...too bad, I don't care. But i will try to get better. On with the story!**

Chapter 10: A cold voice

 **Percy POV**

I was walking with Annabeth and Leo towards the cabins, just after we won capture the flag.

"We beat the Hunters! Can you believe it!" exclaimed Leo.

"Don't forget about the Romans!" I added.

"That was great! I honestly didn't think we would win." said Annabeth.

"I did! Because I was on the team!" Leo said proudly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You let the hunter get past you."

"Whatever." Leo said sadly. "I'm going to see Calypso, later!" Than he walk off in a direction.

"This guy." I laughed. I turned to Annabeth, who looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair shined in the light, and eyes shone an amazing storm gray. "Do you want to go by the lake? I don't think anyone is there right now."

"Of course you want go to the lake, seaweed brain." she replied. "But I don't see why not." We started walking to the lake, chatting about random things. When we got to the lake, Annabeth asked me a question.

"What do you think about the new Nike campers Kano and Sophia?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to them. Káno is a good swordsman, especially for a beginner. And his sword is a little strange. I mean, it was made by the people who also made the weapons of the big three. Even I think that's crazy."

"True. And I was there when Sophia was at te archery range. It was extrodinary how smooth she used the bow, it was almost like I was watching Atermis herself shoot the bow. And she also has her mother's, a goddess, spear!"

"Don't forget about her wings!"

"I have a strange feeling that something is going on." she said seriously. I don't like this. It seems that everytime 'Something is going on', I'm a part of it. It always resilted in me being used. Its annoying. I just wanted to get through college with Annabeth for the time being.

"I hope not. At least not include me in it. I want no part of it." Then we shared a laugh. As we were laughing the air started to get cold. _Really_ cold. Annabeth crossed her arms, and I wrapped mine around her. I looked over at the lake. It was freezing over. We tried to walk away, but a howl of icy wind prevented us to.

Soon it was freezing. Thick fog was starting to surround us, while dark clouds where starting to cover the sky, blocking out the sun. _"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that you are."_ said a cold voice, coming from the fog over the now, completely frozen lake. " _Once again, you are a part of this_ _augury. But luckily fo_ _r you, i'm here to help."_

"Who are you?!" Annabeth yelled over the wind.

 _"You shall know soon, daughter of Athena. But for now, Perseus..." As she said my name_ , my body begane to feel weird. I began to feel tremendously cold. My vision began to blur, and it was getting hard to breath. Then I felt something in me, not physically, but in my conscience. _It_ felt like it was icing over. I felt like I was dying from the inside out.

Right when I thought it was over, it stopped. My conscience was clear. But not completely. My body lost most of the unatural chill. And my breath was slowly coming back to me.

 _"You've saved many people, now's the time to do it again_ With that, the howling, icy wind, slowed to a cool breeze. The Sun came into view, and the lake was unfrozen. I looked around, and it seemed like nothing ever happened.

"What...happened?" I let out.

"I don't know. But this can't be good." My body still felt a little numb, and i'm not completely over from freezing to death. But I kept a straight face, because I didn't want Annabeth to worry. Besides, its not like its the first time i've almost died. I'm about over my fear of drowning. Mostly. I look up at the sky, and see the sun in the middle of the sky. "Well whatever it is, its not going to stop me from eating lunch."

"Really Percy?" she said, sounding a little disappointed. "We hear a mysterious voice, coming from a mini blizzard, and the thought in your mind is food."

"Sorry, but we had Capture the flag early today. I'm starving."

"Of course." she said, shaking her head. I laughed and we started walking to the dining pavilion. We got there, we sat at the Poseidon table. I got a thick sandwich and blue diet coke. I was half way finished when I notice Annabeth staring at me. "What?"

"Something happened when we were at the lake. You didn't move, and I heared your erractic breathing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Percy, tell me what happened." She looked at me with a serious, all most scary, face.

"Ok, ok." I said trying to loosen the tension. "After she said my name, my body and mind felt as if it was freezing. I couldn't breath, and it felt as if I was about to die. But then, my body started to heat up again."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. You've done that enough."

A small smile crissed her lips, and she grabbed me in a hug. "You still should have told me." she wispered in my ear. She let me go. "You still feel a little cold."

"I don't feel like it. But, this may sound weird, my mind feels cold."

"Brain freeze?"

"No, its in my conscience."

"That's interesting."

After we finished eating, annabeth eent off to talk to some of the new athena kids. I went to the arena. It wouldn't hurt teaching some more of the new campers. While walking there, I saw Káno walking there too. He was still wearing the jacket he came to camp in, but wearing an orange camp t-shirt. Some of his blood-orange pointed bangs was completely covering one of his fire orange eyes.

"Hey." I said when I got to him.

"Hello." he said kindly. "Did you need anything?"

"Not really I just wanted to talk."

"I'm not good at it, but sure."

I laughed. I think i'm going to be friends with this kid, I can tell. "How do you like it at camp Half-Blood?"

"Its not bad, better than the orphanage. But I can tell Sophia isn't completely comfortable around here."

"I bet because she's Roman. She will probably be more comfortable at Camp Jupiter. Speaking of which, this is the first time I've seen you two seperated. Where is she?"

"She is by Zeus' fist. I don't know why, but Atermis wanted to meet with her."

Oh no, this can't be good. Last time, I remember her meeting a lady, It didn't go well. Bianca...

"Are you alright?" Káno said to me. He must have noticed my pained face.

"Oh i'm fine, just old memories. But there is a problem. Atermis may want your sister to to join the Hunt."

"What so bad about it, other than them hating men?"

I let out a loud sigh. "You're not not going to like this..."

 **AN: Woah, how is Káno going to react. Sorry its late. Getting ready for school. Hope you are all enjoying this. Tips to improve is wanted.**

 **~ Later taters!**


	11. Chapter 11: Family

**Heya Guys! I'm officially starting this back up again so enjoy. Constructive criticism still welcome.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, HoO, AoT

Chapter 11: Family

 **Sophia POV**

It was dead silent. No sounds coming from my or the goddess mouth. No sounds coming from the the birds and animals. Not even the wind. It seemed as the whole forest was waiting for my answer.

"...No." I said finally.

And with that Atermis looked distraught. "Why not? The is a rare opportunity you have. I'm sure being a huntress will benefit you greatly. We will help you perfect your skills, you will travel the world. Would you really miss out on this chance? Why?"

"Because I will have to leave my brother. He kept me safe and stayed by my side. Me and Káno spent our whole life together. He made me feel loved when everything around us was falling apart. All we have is each other."

"If you join us, you will have a family with all the hunters. We will never let you feel unloved here. You could live centries with people by your side." The goddess returned.

"But what about Káno, what will he have?" I said a little angrily.

"That is not my concern." Atermis stated, "In truth I have spoken to him, and he seems to be a one of the toleratable males. But he just that, a male. My primary corcern are women, and to bring their full potential."

"He is never anyone's concern. I'm sorry. I can't leave him alone now, not with everything we've been through together. Not again. I must leave now." With that I bowed and walked away.

"Wait," The Goddess said loudly. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean not again?"

I let out a saddened sigh, remembering the past. "After father's...death, our step mother started to lose her mind and she eventually got so bad that, other than the maids, we were basically taking care of ourselves. It wasn't so bad, our family was basically rich, our father was a CEO of a large company, so the maids could buy food and cook. They felt like actual family to us. And some more than others. But soon the rest of our family found out. But instead of trying to help us or our mother, they were more focused on my father's money. Since our mother was clearly ill, the money went to our aunt. But she didn't want to take care of us both so she only took me. When I ask what happened to Káno she said she didn't know or cared. It was the worst 4 months of my life. I was alone. He was alone. It wasn't until one day he came and found me. We had no where to go but the city orphanage. But our time there wasn't the best.

The Goddess was silent, but soon broke it. "I see you hold your brother in high regard. But I can't just let you pass this offer so quickly. Please, at least think this over. I know that you plan on visiting the Roman camp soon. We can speak their." With that, she disappeared into the moonlight, without a trace.

 **Káno POV**

"What?!", I exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"Im afraid it's true." Percy said with a saddened look on his face. I started running to Zeuz's fist as fast as I could.

Will Sophia accept the offering? No, of course not... But what if she does? She won't! She can't... But what if she wants this? Her happiness matters doesn't it? Yes, but...I just...

But with that I saw Sophia coming out if there forest, and ran up to her. "Sophia, did she really ask you to join the Hunters?"

"Yes, she did." She said looking down. "She wants me to think about it."

"Well, um, I-" before I could finish she eveloped me in a tight hug. And I hugged her back.

After we ate Dinner we headed to the party with Bryant. The party was at the amphitheater. When we got there, the people were partying hard. I saw Percy, and started walking up to him. But before I could reach him, so someone grabbed me and lifted me up in the air. I looked backed, and the same was happening to Sophia.

"Cheers, for the Victorious!" The ones holding us up said. Then the crowd erupted into cheers. I had to admit, I kinda liked it. I looked over at Sophia, and her face had a red tint. But I did see a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12: After Party

**Heya guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, HoO, and ToA

Chapter 12: After Party

 **Sophia POV**

I don't know how I feel right now. I've never received this much attention before. I still feel weird and embarrassed, but, for some reason, I also feel really good about this. When they put us down, the people continued with the party. The girls who invited us to the party walked up to us.

"We're so glad you guys could make it!" exclaimed Bell.

"Thanks. Its been a while since we've been to a party this big."

"Then let's make up for the lost time!" Then they pulled us further into the crowd.

We saw people dancing, talking, eating, and playing party games. After a while, the party started to calm down; the people dancing, turned into the one's talking; the people eating started to stop.

"How was your first first camp party?" Bell asked.

"Not bad," Káno answered, " I could get use to this place."

"I hope so!", Bryant stated, walking up to us.

But at that moment, a girl with red hair, looking down, walked over to us. She movement was smooth but unatural at the same time. She split the crowd as she walked. It was a little scary.

"Rachel?" Annabeth questioned, walking up. The girl then quickly put a hand on my shoulder and the other on Káno. But she never looked up. It made me feel weird, even more than usual. Then she started talked but in a very strange voice.

"You are the ones that time has been patient towards,

For you are the children of victory.

You will litsen to me now,

So you can fulfill your destiny.

You will the end of this era of conflict,

This war will be the last.

A new age will be forged for all,

And leave either the darkness or light in the past.

The trials you will take you through the world of all gods.

Through these you will find an army,

To learn and face the odds."

And with the last words, the girl collapsed. Percy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Umm, w-what just happened," I managed to get out.

"That...that was a prophecy." Annabeth muttered. "And a big one at that. Hurry, and come to the Big House."

 _I don't feel to good about this..._

I looked around, and saw everyone's eyes on us. Some with curiosity, some with excitement, and others with sadness. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable, but Káno started talking to me. "Get on", he said as he motioned towards his back. I grabbed on, and he dashed towards the Big House.

 **Káno POV**

I put Sophia down when we got to the Big House, and waited for the others to get here.

"W-what's happening?" Sophia asked me.

"I have no idea." I responded. "But by Annabeth and Percy's face, it might not be good."

Sophia started to really heartbroken. And couldn't stand that. I looked at her and put my hands on her shoulder.

"It will be okay. As long as I'm here with you, I refuse to let anything happen to you. And besides don't let this ruin your day, you can still look forward to tomorrow, were traveling to the Roman camp. I'm sure you'll have a great time there." After i finished talking she started forming a small smile. "That's better."

Soon I saw Chiron, Percy, a girl from the Hunters, and the cabin leaders, along with a few others.

"I wish I could that fast!" Percy said as he walked up.

"Annabeth said 'Hurry'", I laughed out.

"Alright, lets talked about this prophecy" Chiron said when he opened the door.

 **I hope this is building up excitement. Next chapter is probably ggoing to be really long. hope you guys are enjoying it so far.** **~Later Taters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Deciphering

**Okay guys let just get on with the story (if any actually reads it)! Let see what they get from the prophecy! As always Constructive criticism accepted (a little needed please).**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, HoO, and AoT.

Chapter 13: Deciphering

 **Káno POV**

People soon began to settle in the room. The room composed of me, Sophia, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo who was sitting by a girl with caramel hair, Frank who also next to a girl with gold eyes and brown hair, the hunter with blue eyes and black hair, and the Cabin leaders. I didn't know how to feel about this at all. I basically just got to this camp, and apparently this isn't good. I hope me coming here wasn't a mistake.

"Alright," Chiron finally stared. "It time we talk about this Prophecy. Annabeth has taken the initiative to it down. Together we will attempt to decipher it as much as possible."

Annabeth pulled out a piece of parchment paper with the prophecy on it. Then Chiron started to read it aloud, "You are the ones that time has been patient towards,

for you are the children of victory."

"It's Káno and Sophia, clearly." Annabeth pointed out. "So we can assume that the prophecy has them as the certer point." With that everyone turned to us. It was a uncomfortable feeling.

Chiron Continued, "You will litsen to me now, so you can fulfill your destiny. You will the end of this era of conflict, this war will be the last."

"Well that seems promising. It looks like after this we will finally be done with all the fighting." Percy said, a little bit excitedly. But I noticed his skin is a little paler than usual.

"Yeah, but don't get you hopes up to high. It is still a war." The girl with the electric eyes said.

"You, Thaila, you can take the fun out of things really fast." Leo said.

"Oh, shut up. Please continue." she said the last part to Chiron. Which he did.

"A news age will be forged for all, and leave either the darkness or light in the past."

"That sounds interesting," Jason said leaning forward.

"This sounds like it can be a problem." said Frank.

"This sounds similar to the last great prophecy with Percy." Said the leader of the Demeter cabin. _I remember hearing something like that. He must be a real hero of the camp._

"But it seems he's not the one at the end of the sword." said Clarisse.

"The trials you will take you through the world of all gods. Through these you will find an army, to learn and face the odds."

"This the part that I've been wondering about." Said the girl sitting beside Frank.

"Why is that, Hazel?" Asked Chiron

"When it says 'the world of all gods', I think it may mean all of their territories, or even all over the world."

"What? I want a World Tour?!" Leo fake complained.

"It sounds like fun!" Piper agreed, smiling at Jason, who's face then turned a little red. And people started chuckling.

"Sorry to disappoint, but i'll bring you back a snow globe." I said. Then everyone started laughing, even Sophia. _G_ _ood, it was getting a little too serious in here for me._

"Okay, settle down."Chiron said. "With this prophecy, we have been given a warning. A war is coming upon us. And by the sound of it a big one too. We must prepared for what is to come. But before then, it would things must be done. Frank, take the twins and a few Greeks with you when you return to Camp Jupiter. And I suggest telling Reyna and the camp about this."

"Ofcourse." He responded. "We leave in the morning. Though i'm going to have the Romans I brought leave by foot, we," He looked to us, "Are going to be taking a plain to get there quickly. Jason being on board should keep us safe from Jupiter's wrath... I hope."

"Dont worry, with two of his children are on board, he won't do a thing." Thaila said.

"You're coming too?" Jason asked.

"Yep, Lady Atermis is going to need someone to represent the hunt."

"But for a daughter of Zeus, your really scared of heights. How are you going to get through the plain ride?" He said in a laughing tone.

"Shut up. I not that scared anymore, I can get through it... I think." Then everyone started laughing again. _A daughter of Zeus' scared of heights. That. Is. Hilariously ironic._

Chiron then turns to us. "But for now, how do our quiet twins feel about this." And then so did everyone else.

"I honestly don't know. We just go here and everything seems so...bizarre." I said. Then Sophia started to speak.

"I don't know why i'm a part of this. I not even a good warrior." But then she looked up. "But if I am choosen for this, then I will try my best for everyone."

"And that you will." Chiron stated in an encouraging tone. "Seven. Twins. Best of luck. Everyone is released." And with that everyone started to leave.

When walked out, Bryant was waiting there for us. He asked what was happening. We told him what the prophecy meant and that we were going to Camp Jupiter in the morning.

"A few from Camp Half-blood are coming with us. Would you like to come too, we could always use a friend." Sophia asked him.

"Yeah, I would i've never been. This could be fun!" He exclaimed. "Well, its late and I don't plan on going back to the party. See you guys later." He said walking off. And me and Sophia started walking to our cabin too. This is all so weird. I slay a ancient monster, get shot multiple times, we meet out mother, win a big game of capture the flag with Sophia, and now we're part of the apparently bog prophecy. _What's next? Something blasts me fron the sky?_

 _Don't jinx it._ Sophia must have noticed something because she started looking at me.

"This is all so weird." She said. "I just don't know whats going to happen next. I just hope we aren't in over our heads."

"Yeah...me too."

 **And that's a chapter! How did you guys like it? It won't be long before the next chapter.**

 **-Later Taters!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Simple Plane Ride

**Heya guys! Another longer chapter! So lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own PJO, HoO, and AoT.

Chapter 14: A Simple Plane Ride

 **Percy POV**

Right before I made it out the door, Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I responded. I wondered why though. But I was still thinking about the prophecy. It is nice not being the big doll of the fates again, but I also know what it's like for the twins having all of this thrown onto them, especially while they are so young. He closed the door to the Big House, got a glass of water, and turned to me.

"Percy, are you feeling well?" he asked concernly, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, why?" A little confused.

"You're looking a little pale, and I know when something is own your mind." He was right. I looked at my hands and they were paler than usual. And I felt really cold on the inside forsome reason, but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Well earlier today, after capture the flag, me and Annabeth were walking along the beach when it started to get really cold..." ,and I told him to rest of What happened. And he listened to every detail. "Being the middle of summer, it felt really wei-" But then I heard rustling outside the door.

"I know you're their." I called out.

"I told you that this was a bad idea." I heard a familiar female voice. Then the door opened to reveal Leo and Calypso.

"Would you please explain why you were hiding behind the door?"Chiron asked.

"Well I was bored and I saw you hold Percy back so I was like 'this could be interesting', and so here we are."

"Idiot..." Calypso mumbled. Which gave me a chuckle. "Anyway," Leo continued, "I think I may know who you're talking about. Who you described reminded me of Khione."

"The snow goddess?" Percy questioned.

"Yep. And it sounds like she is still as frosty as ever." Leo said smiling, which earned him a slap from Calypso. "Ow! I didn't mean it like that!" He yelped. Then both me and Chiron started laughing.

"But what did she do to me?"

"Most likely nothing good. Leo told me her part in the war. And how 'Hot but cold she is'." Calypso said, trying to imitate Leo's voice. Which earned us a another hardy laugh. "Why is it so cold." Chiron finally said, rubbing his arm. He tried to take a sip of water but it was frozen, which gave him a face of bewilderment. But I was paying attention more to the Ice. It was calling me. I felt a connection to it just like I feel to water. At first I thought because it was the water, but it was the _ice_ that I was feeling.

"Earth to Percy? Ok you okay man?" Leo questioned. That snapped me out my thoughts. "Yeah, i'm okay. Let me try something... Can you out the cup on the table?" Chiron gave me a confused looked but put the cup on the table and took a step back. I focused on the ice and tried to mold it like do water. When I reached out, I was like I could feel it, just like water. As if it was a part of me. Slowly the ice block slid up, out the cup. "How are you doing that?" Calypso asked. "Is it because of the water?"

"No...I don't think so. It feels like something different, but the same." I tried to bring it to me but with more force. But apparently it was too much force, and it went flying to my face. I ducked, as it smashed to pieces on the wall behind me. "Well that's cool." Leo remarked.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Káno POV**

I sat up on the bed as it was early in the morning. _Woah!_ I Looked around and the place had more people than when I went to sleep. Then I remembered: I was at camp, with the Romans here.

"Someone's finally awake." One of the boys said as I got up. He left the room as I put on a gray shirt, my red jacket, and my blue jeans. I remembered that me and Sophia were leaving to the Roman Camp this morning. I went to start packing normal travel things, but mostly adding to my travel bag I came with: an extra pair of clothes, soap, toothbrush and paste, money, ancient dracmas, godly food and nectar, and a couple of knives. Yep, basic travel things. I walked out of the room and saw Sophia waiting.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. "Yes," she smiled,"and kind of excited." _I hope so. You deserve it._ We walked outside and headed to the dining pavilion. On our way there a arrow flew past my face inches away, and into a tree. I looked towards the source and saw a few of the hunters laughing, before they walked away. _I'm going to develop PTSD with all these arrows._ When we got to our table, we saw our Greek siblings gloating about the win yesterday, while our Roman siblings sat and ate in silence. By the look on their faces, you could tell they were very salty about it. After breakfast Me, Sophia, Jason, Thaila, Frank, Hazel, and Bryant. Prepared to leave. As we walked out of the Camp I remembered that this is the first time we left the Camp since we got here.

Jason called a taxi until he realized six people were going to have to fit. Jason and Bryant played 'rock, paper, scissors' for the front seat which Bryant ultimately lost. But it didn't get better for Jason. So it was me by the left foor, Bryant in the middle, and Frank by the right. Sophia sat in my lap, and Hazel sat in Frank's. But Jason sat in Thaila's which she wasn't embarrassed about at all, as she was laughing saying "just like when we were young" but I could see Jason blushing furiously, and frowning heavily, by the act, which Bryant gladly took the opportunity to mess with them, which earned him a punch in the arm. We got into the city and went to the nearest airport. When we got there Jason spoke up.

"How are we going to get on the plane? We have no money."

"Leave it to me!" Bryant grinned and walked off into the crowds.

 **Sophia POV**

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"His father is Hermes remember, god of thieves." Jason responded. _Ofcourse._ _I just hope he doesn't ruin anyone's day_ _too badly._ Soon he came back with seven plane tickets to California, and _alot_ more money than we needed. "Here we are!" He gave us each a ticket and shoved the money in his pocket.

"How much money was that?"

"...enough. We're flight 9, so-" Then the intercom interupted him. " ** _Now boarding flight 9_**." "so we got to go. The flight is six hours. So lets get comfortable." He finished. When we got on to the amazingly large plane, I looked out the window, noticed what company the plane belonged to by the logo: 'Great Soarings', with two big golden wings open behind the words, our family company.

"Well isn't that lovely." Káno said, seeing what I saw. "No wonder why this is all so fancy." The plane had four seat rows in the middle with three seat rows by each wall of the plane, with isles seperating the three sections. Soon, with us all sitting in the left section we took off.

(LINE BREAK)

"Aren't you a little young to be on a plane by yourselves? What are your names?" a flight attendant asked. "S-Sophia and Káno Soarings." I responded, leaning backwards.

"Wait...aren't you two the missing Soarings kids of the company!"

"umm..."

"Please stay here!" _Oh no._ "W-wait!" But before she could get far, Hazel stood up and snapped her fingers in the lady's face. Then the attendent walked away like nothing happened. _How did she do that?_ Then Hazel turned to me. "Missing Kids?" I responded,"Me and Káno were the children of Jonathan Soarings, the company who made this plane. The company makes planes, cars, boats, trains, and many other things. Me and Káno was planned to inherit the company bu-"

At that moment something zoomed past my window. I looked outside and saw another. Then many came as a big group. And soon one hit a engine. The plane shook, while the people inside let out a scream. Then the plane dipped into a nose dive.

"What was that?!" I yelled. Then a giant hole ripped into the side of the plane, which made the people in the plane scream louder. With my long hair flying in my face, I saw giant crane like birds with bronze beaks. "Stymphalian birds!" Frank yelled out, then he turn into a giant eagle and took flight. _Wow, thats... something_! _He's like a living zoo!_ Hazel pulled out her sword, which gave me the que to change my bracelet into its bow form. I tried to pull out my wings, but to no success. But then got a crazy idea. I ran and jumped out the hole in the plane and tried to pull out my wings, at first nothing happened as I was falling through yhe air. "No! No! No! No! No!" As I started to panic my wings of gold shot out my back. "Oh my gods that was close!" I flew down with the diving plane and started shooting the birds the went to the whole in the plane, each one flying by with large amounts of golden dust, but there are thousands of them.

The plane suddenly stopped diving to stabilize in the air. I looked to see Jason holding on to the plane, trying to focus. Whenever a bird tried to hit Jason, Káno slashed it with his fuller-less sword on mid-dive. And when a bird dove for the people in the plane, Hazel stuck her sword through it, or Bryant stabbed them with his bronze daggers. Frank was zipping around as the eagle, ripping up the birds. I was apparently staring to long, because one of the birds dove for me. I turned just in time to see a silver arrow fly into its body. I turned back to see Thaila smiling at me, and then knocking another arrow, and I went back to shoot to. This process went on for a while, during which the passengers screamed and scrambled away from the massive whole in the plane. Soon the birds pulled away from the plane, but still flew along side it. Thaila let out a laugh and yelled "Get back!" I flew back to the plane as I saw electricity go from Thaila's hand to her knocked arrow. When she released it, it flew as fast as lightning into the mass of birds. Lines of lightning flew out from the arrow electrocuting half of the birds.

I was wondering why the birds were just standing there when I heard a loud screech from the clouds. From the clouds a giant monster with the head of a eagle the body of a horse jet towards the plane at an alarming speed. It straight for me but Bryant pushed me out of the way, getting slammed back into Káno, going through the other side of the plane, creating another hole. "NO!"I screamed, as I ran and jumped out the hole. Frank tried to help too, but he was tackled by the Hippogriff. I saw the two falling quickly to the ground. As they neared the earth, I pushed my wings to reach them before they reached the ground. I was so close to them, but they were so close to death.

 **Cliffhanger!** **Hope you guys are enjoying!** **~Later Taters**


	15. Chapter 15: In The Mountains

**Here we go! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! I want to talk so lets get on with the cliffhanger!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Chapter 15: In the Mountains

 **Káno POV**

We were falling. Falling out of the sky. I look down and see that the ground is close and closing in. I look up to see Sophia flying towards us as fast as she can. But she wasn't going to reach both of us in time, for me and Bryant drifted too far apart for her to grab us both.

But I got an idea just in time.

I glided next to him. As fast as I could I took off my jacket while I yelled to Bryant. "Grab the jacket!" He look really confused, but did so anyway. When he did I pulled him closer to me. I looked down again and we about only 30 ft in the air. Oh crap! Just 10 ft before we hit the ground, I felt two hands grap my arm tightly and pull up. Our fall turned into a short glide over the glass until Sophia let go of my arms so me and Bryant fell to a long, painful, but bearable, roll on the ground.

"Ooooooowww..."I groaned, slowly sitting up. Damn that hurt. Sophia landed, ran up to me, and help me up. Then we helped Bryant up, with him saying "Well, that hurt..."

"Sorry about that landing. You guys were just really heavy." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we're alive is what matters. Thank you." I said giving her a hug.

"Um guys. We have a problem." Bryant called out, looking at the sky. "What is it?" I looked up and I saw nothing. Nothing. "The plane is gone!" Sophia exclaimed. I looked up and she was right, there wasn't even a trail. "Well, that's not good."

"What are we going to do now? I hope the others are alright!" Sophia asked, looking very worried. But I honestly didn't know. I looked around to get my bearings, so I could think of an idea. We were in a thick forest of tall trees, so I climbed one to get a better view. I didn't see anything but trees, until, in the distance, I could see the tip of what looks like a mountain, sprouting above the trees.

"There's a mountain in the distance. Mabey there's a town around that area." I said climbing down. "We were going to San Francisco bay, I remember from the tickets. If we fell out the plane a few hours out the port, then we are probably in the Rocky Mountains.", Bryant Reasoned. "There are usually towns or cities near the bases of the mountains."

"Alright, then That's were we are going. Bryant, you're way more knowledgeable than you let on." I said. "Thanks. My friend from the Athena cabin talks alot. I guess I've picked up on some of it." He laughed. "Alright let go." I climbed a tree and Sophia opened her gold wings. She started flying, and I started tree hoping.

But after my first hop, we had to stop as we heard, "Wait up!" from behind us. I turned and saw Bryant running behind us, and kinda far behind. When we got back to him, Sophia landed again. "You know know I can't fly or tree hop and all that." Bryant huffed.

"Aren't you strong enough to carry him, Káno?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Its only weird if you make it." he said, readimg my mind. "...alright. But we're traveling by trees." He nodded his head and started climbing one of the tall trees. After climbing a few feet I decided his was moving to slow a threw him up by his arm, and he caught the highest branch. "Calm down, Heracles!"

"You gotta go!" I quickly climbed up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we were off.

(LINE BREAK)

It was turning night just as we reached the town. I put Bryant down a we started walking. I looked at a sign and it said "Welcome to Leadsville!" It looked like an old town. A town that was once a center of popularity, but now a past fame. But what was really the sight catcher was the snowy mountain protruding in the back ground. "This seems like a quiet place. Its very beautiful." Sophia smiled slightly. "Its is isn't?" Bryant smiled back.

Hmm, something's happening between these two...And a big smile appeared on my face.

Then I heard Bryant's stomach growl. "Sorry" he said. "Well lets get something to eat." We found a small, quiet diner and sat at the table, with the TV playing the news.

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked as we settled down. "I suggest finding an airport and make our way to San Francisco bay. I suspect we can find our way to the camp from-" I suddenly stopped as I saw what was on the TV. I was a news channel and the news reporter was talking.

"-to an earlier report. This morning, in a unfortunate accident, a "Great Soarings" passenger plane experienced an explosion in one of its engines. The explosion caused a giant hole in the left side of the plane, and the sudden change in air pressure cause a second hole. It has been reported that three people fell out of the second hole. A search party is looking for the three passengers, but though the plane was dangerously low, they are presumed to be dead. Luckily, the pilots were able to land the plane safely, and no more passengers were reported missing or harmed. Now more on-" Then the reporter switched topics.

"So they are safe." Sophia said. letting out a breath she had been holding. "That's one question answered." A waitress came over and asked,"What would you like this afternoon?"

After eating at the diner, and Bryant leaving a big tip, we went to check into the nearest hotel. Bryant said me and Sophia looked exhausted, and we gave no argument.

"Good afternoon. How many rooms would you like tonight?" The receptionist asked as we walked up.

"Junior suites. Three plea-"

"Two please." Sophia interupted Bryant. The woman smiled and brought us two cards. "Rooms 306 and 307." We walked to our doors, and Sophia said goodnight to Bryant, and we walked in. And the room is simply amazing. There's two area: a sitting area and a sleeping area. The sitting area had a two-seat length couch, and two comfortable looking chairs. The sleeping area has a king size bed with thick sheets covering it. "Well this looks cozy." Sophia said yawning. She stripped to her underwear and go into the bed. "That was quick!" I laughed. "I'm tired. I flew for hours, with brand new wings in fact. Now come to bed tree hopper."

"I'm sleeping on the couch-bed." I said getting the sheets for it from the closet.

"Why? The bed is big enough for the both of us." She said sitting up. "Because there is no need for me to sleep next to you. We're not at the orphanage anymore. It's time we start sleeping alone again." "Please. It make it easier for me to fall asleep. Or are you afraid of a repeat of that _incident_." She finished off in a mocking tone, which made my face go red. "Shut up! Fine, scoot over." She laid back in victory. I got into bed, and she instantly latched onto my arm. And soon she was quiet and still, except for her steady breathing. Though I will admit it does make me feel better myself. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

Once again, I found myself in a large living room with a certain goddess sitting on the couch, but she wasn't alone. There was another lady sitting with her holding a plate of cookies. "Hey, Hera." "Hello, Káno. Are you wondering why you are here?" "A little, but not really. I've gotten used to this. Recently people have been pushing and shoving me to places without much explanation, and I just have to go with it. If anything I'm wondering who this lovely maiden." I finished bowing to the unknown woman sitting by the fireplace, trying to be polite as possible. _Not taking any chances._

The woman had soft brown eyes and smooth brown hair to match her brown dress. She looked up at me and smile, and I was instantly relaxed. I felt like I was with my family. Dad, my step-mother, and Sophia. Walking through the woods, talking and laughing, looking at the wildlife and watching the magnificent sunset. I felt at home, with the people I loved. I became so enveloped in this feeling, I didn't notice the tear falling down my cheek.

"Hello child," She said gently. "I am Heastia. And I've heard a bit about you." Snapping me out of my trance.

"...I'm not sure if thats a good thing or not." I replied, and both goddess started chuckling. "Káno, this is going to be our last meeting for a while so I just wanted to tell you to be careful. You are on a journey that will take you to dangerous places and I wanted to wish you good fortune."

"Oh, well thank you. To be honest, I've heard a lot of people say negative things about you at camp, but you are really nice thoughtful."

She looked down silently, then smiled. "Sometimes people only see what I need them to see." What does that mean? "Are you ready?" Heastia asked me.

"For what?"

"All of this. The prophecy and the part you play."

"I really don't know. I'm just so confused. All of this is happening so quickly right before my eyes. I was barely at camp, awake atleast, before all of this started happening. I don't know if im ready to be tested, or play a large role. But I will do what I must to protect my family, and I will make sure I keep them safe." I finished.

"Good answer. But what family?"

"Sophia and Bryant are all I have at the moment. Bryant may not be related by blood but he's been there for us enough for him to be in my family."

"Then I too wish you the best of luck." But then she suddenly stood up and pulled me in for a hug. I felt awkward at first but soon succumbed to the embrace, at it made me feel good on the inside. "If you ever need anymore family, I am here for you." And that warmed up my heart. She sat back down and handed me a cookie. "Thank you." I said as I took a bite, and it was amazing.

"It would seem our time is up." Hera said "Good luck Káno. Watch over them. Most importantly, go to the mountain, but be careful. And ofcourse, tell no one about this meeting." I was going to ask why but then she snapped her fingers and I woke up.

 **Bryant POV**

I sat up a rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and got upstretching. That was some of the best sleep I've had recently. I walked over the window and stared at the mountain view, and the sun rising over it. "Sophia was right. Beautiful." And I unconsciously started smiling.

She made my heart flutter. I don't know why but when she came to camp, she made a big impact on me. She was quieter than most people but when she talked her voice was like an angel to me. Her hair was like the finest silk, while her eyes filled with silent curiosity.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I ran over and opened it. "Sophia?"

"I know we look very similar, but seriously?" Káno huffed.

"Sorry about that. What do you need?"

"Me and Sophia are going downstairs for some breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked out, and Sophia was out there too. When went to the bottom floor and got some of the complimentary breakfast from the hotel and sat at a table. "So I was thinking we take a bus to the roman camp. I don't know where the camp is exactly but I suspect it wouldn't be too hard to find for us."

"Actually I think we should travel up Mount Elbert." Káno stated.

"What, why?!" I blurted out. He made a face showing he was about to say something, but then stopped himself. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Sophia asked. But again a disappointing answer. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that either, but it's important that we go up there." Sophia looked shocked, then continued eating. "If you really think we should, then lets make sure we are prepared."

"Well, we have plenty of money for supplies." I smiled to myself. I pretty good at thievery if I say so myself. Though people don't really brag about that much.

"Bryant, how much money did you take?" Sophia asked me, which made me look at my food feeling embarrassed. I didn't know how this would make her think about me. "...about $2,000." I said quietly. I looked up at her at and her face was priceless, while Káno was laughing to himself. "How did you even get that much?!"

"I was taking a little from everyone on the way there, not too much, but I hit the jackpot when I went for a group of businessmen, which is where I coincidentally found the tickets, so I didn't have to spend any money!" And then Káno started to laugh harder, while Sophia just silently shook her head, which made my face heat up.

(*LINE BREAK*)

We were at the bases of the mountain with bags filled with food, water, and small tools. "Are you sure about this? We have no way of communication with either camps-" Suddenly something swooped over us then flew high into the sky. A hippogriff. Sophia simed her bow at it but it went into the clouds before she could hit it. "And that thing obviously doesn't want us anywhere near it."

"Yes i'm sure. We have to get to the top of that mountain. I know this is a lot to ask of you but I could need your help." _Why does he want to go up their so badly? What is he hoping to find?_ But even with those thoughts, I couldn't just leave them here. "I just hope whatever up there is worth it."

"Me too." He said, as he started walking.

 **Here we go! Lets see where this takes them!** **Sorry for errors, I need to get a new proof checker.**


	16. Chapter 16: At the Camps

**Heya guys! I've been trying to pay attention to error more. Hope you're enjoying the story. Let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Chapter 16: At the Camps

 **Percy POV**

I was in my cabin, sitting next to Annabeth. It still felt like home, being in this cabin. Usually doing the summer this is where me and Annabeth go. We go to college in New Rome, and I was lucky enough to make up for lost time. Missing months of your life can take a toll on many things. But Annabeth got me into lots off summer classes and night school. With a lot hard work, support, and a little luck, I was able to graduate in time with Annabeth.

Now Im studying oceanography as my major, and marine biology as my minor. I know, not very surprising, but what did you expect? Annabeth is ofcourse studying architecture as her major, and history as her minor, and she keeps trying to get me to try out for Olympic swimming, but I feel like it'll be practically cheating. I felt really good about all of this. It felt like things were finally becoming normal. Well, as normal a demigod could hope for.

But then the new prophecy came, potentially ruining everything. _Why do the gods have so many problems?_ Luckily the prophecy isn't about me completely. But that also makes me sad at the same time. Káno and Sophia are really young, but then again, so was I. The battle with him was good and I did try my best to _defeat_ him, but I didn't do my best _killing_ him. During all these years, I've learned to be smart with my words. But if I knew he was going to fight like that, I would have done things a little different.

Now, i'm exploring my new ability. I'm freezing and thawing out the fountain in the cabin. Every time I do it, the process seems to get easier and easier. It's still so new to me. I know I could freeze water and liquid before, but for some reason, this feels different but also the same. Im used to random people doing random things to me (don't take that out of context), be this feels so natural. Its like water was just the surface, now I have been given the chance to go deeper.

"Can you stop that? Every time you do that, I get a giant chill." Annabeth said standing up.

"Sorry. I'm just still not used to this. I kinda like it." I pull some of the water to me and froze it. Then slowly I started shaping it as best I can. It sounded like glass hitting against each other until in my hand was a small gold fish shining in the sunlight.

"Having fun I see." Annabeth said, while giving me a smile that would have melted the icy fountain. "Didn't you want to talk to the pegasus? Lets go." And we got up.

Because of our ages and past experiences, we can basically do anything we want here at camp, but I still spent most of my time at the arena. But today I wanted to visit the pegasus, its been a while since i've seen blackjack. Which is where we were heading before...

"What the Hades?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?" I looked toward where she was looking and it was the forge, ablaze with blue fire. We ran over there and saw Leo getting people out.

"And that's everyone!" Leo said leading two kids over to the rest of them.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing! We had a little mess-" Leo started, but Calypso stated the situation blantely.

"Leo tried to find a way to mix his regular fire with greek fire. It was working at first, but left it out in the open. When was trying to heat up a forge, he also heated up the mixture, and lost control of it."

"C'mon Leo!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! Not all discoveries come easy." He retorted.

"What exactly are you planning to do with that mixture?"

"I...uh...I don't know. Something cool!" He looked back at the burning forge and then turned back to us with a grin. "Too bad, I thought it was going to be my _hottest_ moment." Then he started laughing to himself, which only earned him a slap on the back of the head from Calypso. "I hope your not going to try to pull stuff like that when we get home." She sighed.

"For now I guess we wait out the fire." Then is all the Hephaestus children burst into groans and boos.

Deciding to sit and watch the fire, making sure it doesn't spread, I sat down. After a while, the fire started to die down. Annabeth left with Calypso, talking about who knows what. But to my left I heard a familiar voice. "Percy!"

 **Jason** **POV**

I was sitting down eating breakfast at the Roman camp. But I wasn't enjoying it as much as I normally would. Reyna walked over to me, noticing my saddened face. "Still worried about the missing campers I see."

"I should have saw that attack coming. I could stopped them from falling."

"You are not to blame. As I was told, if you didn't focus on the plane, then all those passengers would have died. Besides, Frank told me all he knew about this new prophecy. I don't those kids would be killed so easily, given how important they are.

"We'll, your right about that."

"Stop blaming yourself. If uou really feel like you need to do more, then help train the campers. We have a headstart with this coming war, and should make the best with our time."

She was right. Reyna always knew how to get people determined and confident. She is a great leader for the Romans, and she knew that herself. "Thanks, Reyna." I said standing up. She leaned and gave me a hug. _But If I need to do something, its find the twins._ "Actually, I think im going to go look for the twins. I can't be here knowing that they are out there."

"What? How do you plan on finding them?"

"With our knew augur." And I ran off. But I still caught a glimpse of Reyna's sad, almost wanting face as I turned around. But I was too driven in action to take notice it.

After the second giant war, the camp needed a new augur after Octavian. The new one is also a legacy of Apollo, but _way_ more likable. He's a pretty nice guy. He's cool to hang around with. And unlike our last augur, when he does disagree with something, he's mature about it, and speaks his opinion respectfully. Though, weirdly he has a habit of carring his electric keyboard everywhere. Not too surprising for a child of Apollo, but I don't even knew where he found it, but he loves it.

"Hey, Quintus." I said walking up to him.

"Hey! You feeling better?" He said cheerful. Sometimes, that cheerfulness rubs off on others.

"A little bit, but I need your help."

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

"You know about the missing twins right?" He nodded. "I need your help to find them."

"Okay." He got a bowl of water and set it on the table. He pulled out a bird feather from a pocket and gave it to me. "What do you know about one of them. Name, age, eye color, whatever you can remember.

"The girl's names was Sophia, I think. She had red-orange hair, and she looked to be about 12 or 13."

"Now put the feather in the bowl." I did so, and he picked the bowl up and looked into it. When he did the feather dived into the water. "I see a a large body of water funneling into a large, wide wavy river. Its surrounded by a thick, green forest as far as the eye can see. There are giant snakes in the water, and colorful birds in the trees." After he finished,the feather resurfaced, but appeared completely dry. "You will find them there. Thats the best I could do." He handed me the feather, leaning south. "The feather will always lean in the direction of where you're target _will_ be. But only for a week."

"Thanks. Its a lead to start with."

"Are you really going to go look for them?"

"Yes I am. My body won't allow me to do otherwise." I stated a ran off to objective number two. I looked for the Greek half-bloods that came with us. I found an older girl, child of Demeter.

"I heard, at Camp Half-Blood, there was something calling 'Iris Messaging', I think it was called. Could you help me out?"

"Ofcourse! You need to find or create a rainbow and throw in one of these," She gives me a few dracma, "then while thinking of a person say 'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering'. If you did it correctly, it will show you the person your looking for."

"Thank you!" And took off running again, this time, looking for Frank. _Man, am I getting in my exercise today._ I found him practicing at the archery range, helping the one's who needed it.

"Here for some practice, Jason? Mabey I could help." He said, as he noticed me walking up.

"No, but you can help. I plan on finding those missing children."

"How? We don't know where they are."

"Quintus gave us a clue at where they might be."

"Oh. That's helpful, but I think it's better if I stay here at the camp. I am worried about the twins, but I need to stay here to protect the camp. I can't let you go alone, though."

"I plan on getting Percy to join me."

"Are you sure you should? He is a nice person and cares for others, but are you sure he will be willing to go? He's been trying to calm down with all the hero business."

"I know, but I'm not sure any of us are going to have a choice with this. Besides, we're pretty sure this will be that last war our time! This time we will be able to live our lives. This time we will be free. And Percy, of all people, would want that to happen."

"Are you sure that you guys will be enough? You don't know what to expect with this new war stirring up."

"We're going to have to be." Was all I said, and Frank knew it as well.

"Just becareful. You don't know what to expect anymore."

/L/I/N/E/ /B/R/E/A/K/

After I made It back to Quintus, he showed me to a new fountain he had. Luckily enough the sun was making a perfect rainbow through it. _Lets hope this works..._ And I through in the coin. First I tried the twins.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." But the coin just flew right though the mist, and nothing happened. _Maybe I'll try someone else._

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering" And tossed in a dracama.

The rainbow started to swirl around. Soon the clear image of Percy Jackson was seen. He was sitting down on the ground, watching the Camp Half-Blood forge burn in blue flames. "Percy!"

He snapped his head to the side to detect where voice came from. "Jason?"

"What happen?!"

"You mean the fire? Just Leo being Leo." I then put my head in my hand, kinda expecting this from Leo. "What do you need?"

"I know you really don't want to be involved in this more than you already are but I need you help."

"What's wrong? The Soaring Twins are mussing. On the way here we were attacked by monsters, one being a hippogriph. It knocked Káno and Bryant of the plane, and Sophia dived after them. We haven't heard from them since. I tried to Iris message them, but nothing happened. Percy, I need your help to find them. Im trying to get few people on this quest, so It won't be such a hinderance on the camp, but I still need people I can depend on."

Percy looked serious, but also disappointed. "Is it too much to asked to not be traveling around the world to fix something. I don't really want Annabeth to be going though this so soon again though." At this point, he turned away. Talking to himself. "I guess I could sneak away. But thats going to be hard to do. But I can't leave the twins out there. Especially knowing how crucial they are to the war." he turned back. "I help you, but how do you suggest we go about this?"

I held up the feather. "With this."

He gave me the most confused stare I've seen from him in a long time. "...what?"

"Quintus gave me a clue on they're where abouts, or _will_ be abouts I should say. This feather always leans towards a location they will be in. But It only works for a week so we have to get moving."

"Where is it leaning now?"

"Towards the south."

"So mabey we should meet up sowhere near the south. How about Texas, tomorrow?" Percy suggested.

"That could work. Where?"

"The airport in Houston."

"Which one, seaweed brain?" A voice said out of nowhere. Soon, Annabeth appeared next to Percy."

"um..." was all he could muster. And she hust shook her head. "Theres two. George Bush International Airport and William P. Hobby Airport. But what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing. Just planning future meet ups." he said, looking to the side.

"...in Texas?"

"...Yes."

I could help but hold down a laugh, watching them go at it.

"Percy, I know when you're lying."

He sighed in defeat. And told her most of the plan. All except when we're leaving.

"I guess we'll meet at the W. P. Hobby port. by 6:00 pm." Percy finally said, turning towards the screen. "In two days." Then he winked, and I caught on.

"We better get ready, and tell chiron before we leave." Annabeth stated, assuming she was going.

"Alright. See you then." I said. Then Percy waved his hand through the smoke.

"Looks like we're meeting tomorrow."

 **Looks like things are being set in motion. Lets see how things turn out for them. And how Percy is going yo sneak away.** **Constructive criticism still taken!**

 **-Later Taters!**


	17. AN

Heya Guys! Im back, but im going to be doing stuff. Im going to be rewriting what I have for my stories so far fixing grammar mistakes and such, while also clearing up somethings and making them easier to read. Wish me luck, and good luck to you guys as well!


End file.
